Switch
by Perfection's Scream
Summary: What would happen..if the boys had element powers, and the girls controlled gundams. What happens when they need each others help? Two worlds collide into one, struggling to find the answers.
1. Mistake

**Switch**

**Chapter 1-Mistake**

**Authors Note****- I'm not sure if it's been done before, but I think it should provide for a little entertainment. Hm?-I know these aren't direct trade for trade, but bear with me. The boy's were paired personality based, ****The girls were not paired to the Gundam's by personality...**

**((Rei Pilots-Wing Zero)) ((Heero Commands-Mercury))**

**((Usagi Pilots-Deathscythe hell))(( Wufei Commands-Mars))**

**((Minako Pilots-Sandrock Custom)) (( Trowa Commands-Jupiter))**

**((Makoto Pilots-Heavyarm's Kai ))((Quatre-Prince of the Moon ))**

**((Ami Pilots-Altron)) (( Duo Commands-Venus))**

**I know right now they might seem a little out of character, and I'm going to fix that up the next chapter. It's only necessary for the first, to get things rolling, kay?**

In the hanger, a thin, raven haired girl was tugging off her black leather jumpsuit. Jumping from somewhere in the background, a pigtailed blond glomped her on the back. "We sure showed them huh Rei?" she chirped cheerfully.

Rei sighed. Even in the midst of war Usagi was cheerful. They all knew their duty to the world came first, but sometimes they had to let loose. War was an ugly thing to look at. Rei offered a weak smile as the blond ran off to the other pilots. Rei turned back to Wing Zero, sighing again. The servants were going to be up to their ears in repairs.

Rei smiled, giving a small nod to a small blue haired girl. The blue haired girl had finished changing, and headed over to Rei. "So you think we've held them off?" she asked. Rei pondered a moment. "It's too soon to tell," she frowned.

The two comrades headed into the hallway, greeted by their fellow soldiers. The blue haired girl turned to the left, ready to head for her room. "Ami?" Rei stopped her.

Ami turned to face Rei, "Yes?" Rei thought a moment, before responding quietly, "Search the databases, I want to know more. The monsters are looking even more human, soon it will be hard to tell." Ami nodded, a small frown flooding her face.

Usagi stood next to another blond, without pigtails. The second blond cocked her head questioningly to Rei. "You think they are merging their DNA?" she asked. Rei shook her head, "Anything's possible Minako. You know that."

Minako nodded. She wasn't yet ready to admit that they needed help. A tall lanky brunette placed her hand on Minako's shoulders. "Maybe, we should place that call to Dr. J," she said relucantly. Minako turned, a look of shock on her face, "Makoto! We don't need help. We can beat them ourselves. Asking for help is like admitting we're weak," she exclaimed.

Makoto frowned, "The five of us have held them off this long. This war will be the end of us if we don't get help Minako." Minako shook her head furiously.

Rei sighed as the three girls turned to her, Ami having already left for her room. Pride was something she put above everything. She had been created to be the perfect soldier. She was supposed to be at top ranks for strength, agility. Admitting she couldn't manage the war with only her team, was like admitting she was weak. She'd struggled with this decision days though. She knew she needed to place the world's safety above her pride.

"Minako," she said softly, "We can't do this alone. We all know that, whether we admit it or not. It's not going to be easy. I guess...I guess I'll just have to call Dr. J, and we'll have a meeting in the morning," she said, her eyes wandering off, not facing the other girls.

The three girls nodded slowly. Rei usually made the decisions when it came to these things. "Well, I guess I better get back to the paperwork, the Aino fortune won't run itself," Minako said, turning to look behind her at the others before entering her study.

Makoto smiled, rubbing her arm. "It's for the best," she said, nodding at Rei before turning to leave herself. Rei nodded, staring at the floor. "Rei-chan?" came a soft voice. Rei's gaze focused upon the pigtailed blond still in front of her. "Rei-Chan?" the girl started again. "If we do get help, do you think that we will be able to win the war?" she asked, her eyes tearing a bit.

Rei smiled, "Usa. We have met them every battle until now, we're just getting help so we don't fall behind," she said, avoiding the question she didn't know the answer too. Usagi nodded. The air was silent, as Rei dismissed herself to her room.

Taking a few deep breaths, she picked up the phone. "Dr. J?" she asked. "Yes, I know...I guess we're going to need that extra help now," she said. "Alright. We will be in the study at 8 tomorrow to discuss it with you," she said, hanging up.

She leaned back in her chair slightly. Perhaps they could still win the war. They were the best soldiers around, so she wasn't quite sure who the doctors would send. She slid out of her chair slowly, padding out of her room, and down the hall to the training room. She needed to make this night pass somehow.

-----

Dr. J frowned, alone in his research room. He knew this time would come, yet hadn't been expecting the call. He turned to the machine he kept in the back corner. He had developed a time machine, in hopes it would be ready when this call came. He hadn't really thought about it, but he had set it to bring soldiers from the past, forward to the future.

Granted their techniques would be out of date, yet he would bring the best. He fiddled with the buttons on the machine. He would import the soldiers tonight, and introduce them to the girls tomorrow. Fiddling with the machine more, he frowned. Their was a strange blue aura escaping it. The machine itself was large enough to fit a horse in. He paused a moment, listening to the hum of the equipment.

Suddenly, their came a small clanging noise, and the sound of arguing.

Wufei Chang stood angrily, his arms crossed. "Maxwell. You are the god of love, not the god of perverted antics," he barked at what appeared to be the floor. A boy sat on the floor, rubbing his head, his long brown braid swaying.

He turned angrily to the Chinese man behind him, "How was I supposed to know she was going to slap me?" he demanded.

Another boy, peered from behind the Chinese man, his face flushed red. "Er, Well, Duo, perhaps you shouldn't have put your hand," he was cut off by the Chinese man's scoff. "Maxwell knows perfectly well what he did wrong."

Duo stood up, his hands on his hips, "And what was that, oh mighty god of war?" he said, leaning forward slightly, his nose up.

Wufei scoffed again, "Even I knew the onna wasn't going to like it," he complained. Two more men appeared next to him, both brunette.

"Trowa! Tell Wufei it was an honest mistake," Duo huffed. Trowa's eye blinked a few times. "It was a mistake, honestly!" Quatre, the blond, laughed lightly, "I suppose it was, if she slapped you." The unnamed brunette only swirled the wine in his glass thoughtfully, unwilling to show a smile.

"Why thank you, My prince, for that admittance, even if you didn't say it was an honest mistake," Duo complained to the blond. Trowa scratched his head thoughtfully, "Let's get back to the ball Heero," he said, turning to the third brunette.

"Hn," Heero replied, following his tall companion to the door. Duo had made another snide remark, causing Wufei to withdraw a katana. Quatre stood in the middle of the room, confused slightly, yet yelling for them to stop.

Suddenly, the air felt like it was ripped from their lungs, the five boy's seemed to spiral into space, before each of them hit a cool metal ground.

Dr. J wrenched open the door, peering inside at the mess before him. A hand pushed the door open more, before a Chinese man stepped out, glancing around. Wufei turned to the doctor, his eyes wide. The other four boy's exited, glancing around in wonder also.

Dr. J stood before them, puzzled. They were all wearing tuxedos. These boy's couldn't be from the past. The long haired brunette stood a moment, squinting one eye before grasping his braid protectively. "Who are you?" he asked.

Dr. J shuddered a moment, "I'm Dr. J, and...you are?" he asked. The brunette smiled cheekily, "Duo maxwell." He rattled off the other boy's names, pointing as he went, "Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton." The doctor nodded a moment, "Where are you from?" he asked.

Duo grinned again, "That would technically be Venus my friend, but I was on the moon before here,"he smoothed his clothes. They looked neither futuristic, or ancient. The doctor nearly fainted, grasping a chair for support. He had pulled people from another dimension, not the past. He watched as the boy's glanced around at random Gundam part's, confused slightly.

"How did we get here," the Chinese man wondered aloud. The doctor sighed, "Well, I thought it was time travel, apparently, dimension travel." The men squinted at him, nearly all had their arms crossed.

The doctor gestured at the time machine, "I don't suppose your soldiers are you?" he asked, hoping for a bit of humor in the situation.

Heero and Trowa exchanged glances. "Why?" came Duo's puzzled response. The doctor figured their was no sense in lying to them. "Well, I am responsible for an elite team of soldiers. We're currently fighting the worst war in ages, and needed a bit of help. I was attempting to bring another team of soldiers to aid them," he said.

"Well," Duo thought for a moment, "I suppose we could do that. What kind of powers do these other soldiers have?" The doctor paused a moment, "You have no questions about time travel?" he asked.

Quatre shook his head, "Our friend Setsuna time travels. Now, these soldiers you mentioned," he urged for the doctor to continue. The doctor nodded, "Gundam pilots. The best in the world. Gundams are in basically like giant robots. You mentioned powers though, what kind of powers do you all have?"

The boys looked at each other, Heero nodding. The doctor had seemed to be honest with them so far, so they would be honest with him.

Duo shifted anxiously, from foot to foot, "Well, Venus rules my element, so I'd describe my powers as being mainly light and love fueled," he smiled.

"I am ruled by the planet Jupiter, and my attacks include lightening," Trowa said. "Mercury. Ice and fog," Heero said, getting to the point quickly. Wufei rose an eyebrow at his turn, "Mars rules my element, fire," he said.

The doctor turned to Quatre, "And you? Perhaps Pluto? Neptune?" he asked excitedly, as the boy's had demonstrated their powers upon speaking of them. Quatre frowned a moment, shaking his head. "  
I'm the prince of the moon," he said, smiling simply. The doctor paused a moment, confused, "The moon?" Quatre nodded.

The doctor sighed, consuming all the information, "So you say you can fight?" he asked Duo. "Yup," Duo responded. The doctor thought a moment, "Would you all fight?" "Depends. Are we fighting these said gundams?" Trowa glanced around.

The doctor shook his head, "The gundams will be on your side, for the most part. We have heard the enemy is developing them though. The creatures you will be fighting are monsters, basically. They are shape shifters though, and they are starting to take on human traits. We fear they had accomplished this through DNA research, and we need a few extra soldiers, as their population is multiplying rapidly, Most of our work is done is a series of missions, with off time allowed." he explained.

The boys thought a moment. Heero nodded curtly, "Mission Accepted then," he replied. The doctor nodded, "I'd like to run a few test perhaps? You'll meet the other soldiers tomorrow," he said, the boys nodding their agreement.

Back at the Aino Mansion, most of the girls were sleeping soundly, the exception of which was Rei, who was awake, sweating her frustration out. They were going to have a tough day ahead of them tomorrow.


	2. Mistrust

**Switch**

**Chapter 2-Mistrust**

**Authors Note-Yes, there is a special significance with the gundams the girls are piloting. I'm a total Rei-Heero shipper, so there will be a bit of romance. I don't like just throwing things together though, you know? It has to lead up to it. So thanks to the reviewers, (and all you little lurkers who put this on fave/alert!)**

_Ps-If anyone would like to Private Message me, with a little gundam history, please do so. I was never able to watch more than one or two shows back in the day, although I've seen a billion sailor moon episodes._

Minako stood in front of the other blond's sleeping frame with her arms crossed. Makoto peered in from the door frame. Minako's frustration was evident as she jerked the other girl from the bed by her arm.

Usagi groaned loudly, snatching the covers down to the floor and wrapping them around herself. "A little help here," Minako hissed as Makoto entered, both dragging Usagi, covers and all, down the hallway, to the staircase. Minako's breath puffed slightly, "You'd think she have outgrown this by now!," she swung the small girl up a bit, before stepping down the stairs backwards. Makoto only shrugged, carrying Usagi's feet down the stairs.

Rei stood at the foot of the stairs, her arms crossed and lips pursed, "Dr. J's waiting," she warned. Makoto sighed, "Well what were we supposed to do?" she said, gesturing down with her head at the sleeping Usagi. Ami sighed from her position next to Rei. They were all about twenty now, and this had only been a daily occurrence for the past five years or so.

Rei jerked the blanket off of Usagi, revealing a tiny pink nightgown ending several inches above her knees, clad with small white sheep. The girls sighed as a group, as Usagi began to complain. They headed through the double doors of Minako's study, coming face to face with Dr. J, and a group of young men who looked roughly their age.

Usagi's face turned a bright red as she desperately tried to tug the hem of her nightgown down several inches. Minako frowned, "None of them are Julius Caesar," she pouted. The boy's exchanged confused glances, Quatre blushing slightly on account of Usagi's current situation.

The girls sat down hesitantly, exchanging glances among them selves. Dr. J began the story of the mishap, and explained who the boy's were, and their powers.

Ami raised an eyebrow, "Dr. J, excuse me for my disbelief, but how is this possible?" she asked. Dr. J sighed, "I'm not entirely sure yet Ami, but the boy's have all demonstrated their powers, it's legit," he said nodding. Ami exchanged a knowing glance with Rei.

Neither Ami or Rei were all too comfortable with having strangers in the house. The monsters they had fought earlier, had taken on human shapes, yet still had magical powers. How were they to trust these boys, who were so similar. Rei kept her mistrust to herself though, paying attention as Dr. J introduced the two groups.

"Well, Minako, how would you like to go about this? Would you like to me find them a private villa, or would you like them to stay here?" he asked. Minako pondered a moment, stealing a quick glance at Rei's face. She knew instantly what Rei would say...keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

She smiled sweetly, "I think they should just stay here. It'd be easier on all of us." The other girls nodded their agreement. "Alright, I suppose we'll meet in a weeks time, to discuss the progress," the doctor said, as both groups rose.

He gestured for Rei, as Minako and the other girls led the boy's off for a tour of the house. "I want to know your opinion on this," he asked gently. Rei frowned, "Does it matter?" The doctor only stared. "How are we supposed to trust their information? For all we know, we just let the enemy in to the place we lie our heads at night," she said bitterly.

Dr. J sighed, "I am aware of that. I have put my confidence in you that you will see to it that things end up right, and if there is anything suspicious you are to call me immediately," he said, offering a meek smile.

Rei only nodded, turning to exit the room. She left the door open as she left, heading straight to her room. She paused a moment, as the group faced her from the other end of the hallway. Usagi had apparently since changed. Rei watched as Ami made a small gesture to the group, hurrying down the hall to Rei.

"Rei," she began. Rei motioned for her to be quiet, gesturing to her room. Shutting the door, Rei turned to her, "I don't trust them. Try not to talk about it in the open," she said calmly. Ami nodded, "I suppose it's wise. Do you really think Dr. J would put us in this kind of danger though?" she asked.

Rei paused, mulling it over. Instead of answering the other girl, she only took a seat on her bed, frowning. Ami nodded, understanding. She ran her hand along Rei's dresser, pondering something to say. Rei thought a moment, "Do you still have the camera's?" she asked. Ami frowned, "Rei-chan, thats invasion of privacy," she began, knowing full well she was going to end up installing them anyway.

Rei nodded, "I'm going to keep an eye on them, for everyone's safety. At least until we can trust them. Use the speck camera's, the ones that are smaller than a pinky nail. Install them in the spare bedrooms, but route the feedback to my laptop. I want motion sensors on any doors that lead to the outside, and I want the gundams on total lock down, no one goes in or out without my permission," she said.

Ami nodded, "I think I'll secondary route the feedback to my own laptop also. But I should get a move on it before they settle in to the rooms," she said. Rei nodded, watching her blue haired comrade leave.

Duo and Heero had rounded off the back of the group, following the girls down the halls towards the indoor pool. Duo glanced at Quatre, before whispering, "So, you think theres more to these girls than we were told?" Heero only nodded. He had already made up his mind he wanted to keep an eye on them. It wasn't everyday they were flung into a new dimension, and welcomed so freely. Duo's whisper began again, "You think that doctor's got something up his sleeve?"

Heero nodded again, stepping through the clear glass doors. Chlorine flooded his nose, and he sniffed slightly, trying to rid himself of the smell. They had since changed out of the tuxedo's, each boy only wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and T shirt. The clothes felt foreign to him, rustling as he moved. He looked Minako up and down, before finally whispering to Duo, "The girls don't look like normal girls. There's something different. Theres no way girls could fight in a war and not have a scratch on them." Duo grinned, nodding, "I know, total babes right?" Heero rolled his eyes.

Minako turned to the group before her, "Well..I suppose today's been enough, if you all want to head back to your rooms. Perhaps tomorrow we can go in town, and get you all some new wardrobes," she frowned at the t shirt and denim clad boys before her.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, we don't have any money," Quatre said politely. At this Minako scoffed, flashing a small chip, "Your talking to the queen of shopping, and the only heir to the Aino fortune, and I WON'T take no for an answer," she smiled.

Quatre smiled, before opening his mouth to protest again. Minako shook her head almost violently. "It's settled, shopping tomorrow," she smiled. Wufei let out a small groan under his breath. Shopping with five girls wasn't exactly on his list of things to do.

The group split, the boy's heading to their rooms. Usagi and Makoto headed to the kitchen. Minako stood, a lone figure facing the enormous pool before her. Her long blond hair reached to her lower back, and softly wisped as the door shut behind her, the group leaving.

She stared at her reflection, letting her thoughts overtake her. There was something about these boy's that was very strange, very familiar. Yet there was also something about them that didn't quite seem...right.


	3. Shooting Range

**Switch**

**Chapter 3-Shooting Range**

**Authors Note: Yes, that is the pairings. (see JoWashington's review) I've never seen a Makoto/Quatre and I was thinking it'd be cute...Makoto is the perfect housewife..with muscles...I guess.**

Rei slipped into her chair, reaching for the orange juice. She paused a moment, hearing someone enter the kitchen behind her, "Where's Minako?" she asked, her back still to the person. She poured her orange juice, setting it back down and reaching for a bagel.

"She and Usagi took the boy's shopping," Ami answered, rubbing her forehead. Her deep blue hair was shuffled about oddly. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"I had the doctors send me the boy's DNA results, I was running them all night," she groaned, reaching for her own bagel.

Rei frowned, taking a bit. She chewed slowly, "Anything odd?" Ami shrugged, "Doesn't prove or disprove our theory," she said thinking.

Rei nodded, "You notice a few of them don't talk much?" Ami nodded. Rei mulled it over, taking another bite. Ami sighed, "They slept last night. Except for the one," she said, pouring a glass of orange juice.

Rei nodded, "Blue eyes? I forget his name. He does that ice thing. The one with brown hair," she described. Ami nodded, "Insomnia?" she suggested. Rei scoffed, "Plotting?"

Ami nodded, her eyes drifting away, "They are strange." Rei nodded, "Makoto?" she asked. Ami shrugged, "Guess she went shopping too." Rei nodded.

"Did they get the repairs done?" Rei asked. Ami nodded, "They had to order some parts," she informed.

Ami chewed thoughtfully, "Even though it was a mistake they're here, think we should train them anyway?" she asked. Rei thought a moment, "I guess. What use is a gun if they have magic though?" she asked. Ami shrugged, "Maybe it might ease the tension, if we trained them."

Rei nodded, getting up and going to her room.

"We're home!" Minako chirped gleefully as she strolled in. Ami was curled on the couch with a book, Rei nowhere to be found. Ami glanced up casually, her eyes scanning the group. "Did you guys have lunch?" she asked. Minako nodded.

"Up for some training?" she asked. Minako groaned. She knew she shouldn't have ate that much. "Get dressed," Ami said, setting her book down and heading upstairs. "Thanks,_ Rei,_" Usagi called after her.

Wufei and Heero exchanged glances. The fighting in this world would prove to be different than in their own, this was for sure. Rei and Ami appeared in the staircase nearly as quickly as Ami left. "Pair up. Shooting range," Rei said simply, walking past the group.

Ami sighed exasperated, "You've never shot a gun before?" she asked. Duo frowned and shook his head. Ami sighed again, "Let's take this from the top. It's really quite easy," she said, handing him a smaller gun. Duo accepted it, aiming at the target. He squinted his eyes, pulling the trigger.

Nothing happened. Ami sighed, "You did something wrong. The bullet's stuck in the chamber, pass it over and I'll fix it," she said extending a hand. Duo frowned, shaking the gun slightly, "It'll be okay. I can get it," he argued. Ami felt her heart drop as the bullet flew from the chamber, narrowly missing Wufei's feet.

Wufei only turned, glaring, and moved in the other direction slightly. Usagi grinned. Wufei had been so intent on getting the hang of this. He was able to shoot the gun, yet kept missing the target. Usagi giggled slightly, as she pressed herself to Wufei's back, extending her arms to hold the gun in front of him. "Try aiming slightly higher than the target, and you can hit the center," she said, adjusting the height of the gun. Wufei felt himself turn slightly red. She was extremely close.

Usagi pulled her hands off of the gun, stepping back slightly as Wufei fired. He turned, a cocky grin on his face, "Told you I'd get it." Usagi simply nodded, turning to let Minako see her eyes roll.

Minako laughed freely. She'd already made major progress with Trowa. They were working on speed now, multiple firings. His reflexes either ended up too slow, or too fast, and he was having a hard time keeping the pace. "It's not a machine gun, try taking a short break between trigger pulls," she suggested. Taking her hint, Trowa tried. Minako giggled, "Not out loud, you sound like your smoking!" Trowa frowned. He wasn't aware he had been breathing that loud. He glanced over to Quatre.

Quatre was having a hard time. He'd turn his head away, every time he pulled the trigger, unwilling to watch. Makoto smirked. It had been entertaining, but he had to learn somehow. Not looking, he had missed the target every time. "What are you afraid of?" she asked. "Shooting someone," Quatre growned. Makoto paused, "It's just a target. It's not like your killing someone." She felt a strange pang of guilt over the lives she had killed when looking head on. It was understandable. She watched Quatre try a few more times, only squinting the last time. He was improving.

Rei however, was not feeling guilt. Perhaps anger and confusion would be better. When she had first given Heero the gun, he shot it without flaw, hitting the exact center of the target. He seemed to be familiar with guns. "Have you ever shot a gun before?" she asked, trying not to sound accusing. Heero shook his head. He frowned, shooting again. Something about this seemed so familiar. Oddly, shooting a gun was to him...comfortable.

The group wrapped up, heading off to dinner and showers. Rei and Ami lingered behind. "Did you see that?" Rei asked in disbelief. Ami nodded, "He's shot a gun before," she said.

Rei frowned, "He says he hasn't." Ami smirked, "He spoke?" Rei shook her head, "I think he's mute." Ami felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth, "Still don't trust him?" Rei frowned, "No. He's probably lying to me. He knew everything about shooting, before I even told him or showed him."

Ami shrugged, "Your beating yourself up over this Rei-Chan." Rei scoffed, "I am not. He's lying. At least about never shooting a gun before. Give me time. I'll prove it."


	4. Ice

**Switch**

**Chapter 4-Ice**

_**Authors notes:**___**Sorry for the confusion(got a few Private messages). The way it was typed was how the girls were paired. The gundam the girl pilots has no relevancy to the pairings. I haven't seen the new pirates yet. I just picked up a new job for the summer, so I now have no life. -Am trying to read snowfall too, but haven't had the chance just yet to review, I just got done with the christmas chapter. It's good so far. (Just thought i'd let you know. Ive been lurking haha)**

Rei shifted uneasily in her chair, her eyes glued to the computer screen. Three of the boys were sleeping, but two stayed up tonight. She frowned, leaning back so the chair balanced on the back legs.

She was interested in seeing this. She watched awhile. The insomniac was up, like usual. He usually just sat there though, like he was doing now. He always seemed to be listening. Rei figured this was a good trait if he didn't speak very much.

Tonight was no different. He sat rolling his feet over each other, restless as usual. Occasionally he would glance around suspiciously, as if hearing something. He seemed uneasy here, his discomfort evident.

Rei turned her attention back to the other screen. The other boy sat awake also, glancing around nervously. She frowned, letting her chair rest on all four legs again. He had slept well the night before.

She grunted, a box popping up on her screen, shielding the images. Upon second glance, she noticed Ami had sent an email

_Rei-_

_You see this? I thought my connection was lagging, and this footage might be old, but it's current, up to the second. _

Ami had neglected to sign. They usually neglected to sign, finding it safer if someone were to ever read these messages. Rei pursed her lips a moment, waiting for the reply box to load. She stopped abruptly though, straightening up suddenly. Turning to the door slowly, she creeped over to it. She twisted the knob slowly, quietly. If there was anyone in the hallway, she didn't want them noticing it.

She peered from her dark room, one amethyst orb scanning the hallway for any movement. Seeing a small scurry towards her left, she pulled her gun, following slowly, keeping it pointed in that direction.

The figure had turned the corner, quickly and silently. The mansion was so dark, it was hard to see anything. She crept against the wall slowly, her back to it. She bent slightly, her gun peeking round the corner, her eyes searching.

Ami sat rigid in her chair. One of the beds was empty. She frowned, glancing frantically to figure which boy was missing. Her room was on the other end of the hallway than Rei's, closer to the back of the house. Ami placed a hand on her hip, withdrawing her gun that she kept concealed at her side. Clicking the safety off, she tapped her door lightly, opening it. Her heart dropped a moment, a figure in the hallway. Her breath returned though, realizing it was Rei. Rei heard Ami behind her, shifting her eyes to be sure it was her.

Both girls stood, backs pressed to the walls. The boy had wandered to the wall that blocked the hanger from view.

Rei, being closer, watched as the boy stood in front of the wall, glancing around.

He remembered the girls stopping in front of this wall, after clarifying they were leaving for a mission. He just hadn't seen where they had gone from here. It was almost as if they had disappeared. He figured they had gone to this gundam things, yet had no idea where these were kept. From what he had been told, they were very large, and he had yet to see a room large enough to keep five of them in.

He pondered a moment, his eyes scanning the walls around him. There were no doors unaccounted for. It was a little strange though. The hallway was U shaped, coming from one way, stopping here for several feet, before turning upwards from here, on the other side.

It was almost as if there was importance placed on this wall, although nothing was on it, save a framed renaissance picture, with two small mirrors on either side. He cocked his head, staring into the picture.

Rei turned to Ami, a deadly look in her eyes. Their eyes met for only a few seconds, before Rei shot from their hiding place, her gun aimed. "What are you doing?" she growled, Ami appearing beside her, gun also pointed.

The boy whirled around, face to face with the two barrels. "I couldn't sleep," he explained. Rei's finger moved slightly, as if debating on when or whether to pull the trigger.

"I was just looking at the painting," he he tried again, now more calmly. He rose his hands up, palms facing Rei in an effort to show he wasn't armed. Ami thought a moment, before lowering her gun. Rei's gun was still pointed, her finger resting beside the trigger.

"It's an odd night for a stroll," Rei whispered accusingly. Her voice had a strange tone to it, seeming almost heartless. The boy shook slightly, nodding, his arms still up.

"So what were you really doing?" Rei asked, her voice still quiet.

The boy frowned. He had better stick to his story. The gun in his face was ominous. The truth would surely get him shot. "Just walking, looking around. I promise you that that's all," he said.

Rei debated with herself a moment, before lowering her gun. Her voice took on a different tone now, slightly understanding. "Some secrets are not meant to be known right now. When you are ready to share, we will be. As for now though, these secrets may cause an unhappy ending you are not willing to face," she explained.

The boy nodded, understanding. His eyes shifted slightly to Ami, who stood silently beside her comrade. Her eyes cold, unmoving. She stood nearly expressionless, cold as ice. The boy himself felt trapped a moment, under her gaze.

Perhaps trapped was an understatement though. He himself felt nearly frozen, his feet stuck to the floor. A cold shiver seemed to run up his spine. He blinked his eyes, trying to rid himself of the chill.

Rei had turned by now, heading softly back to her room. Ami broke her gaze finally, as she turned to follow Rei.

The boy watched the two girls turn the corner, listening to the padding of their feet down the carpeted hallway. There was something about her eyes. Her gaze lingered in his mind a moment, haunting him.

He felt uneasy still, the color returning back to his cheeks. The chill felt as if it had left his body now. He let his breath flood out, after what had felt like holding it for an eternity. To his surprise, he was able to see his breath, although the house was quite warm.

The thin white fog in front of him lingered for a moment, before disappearing into the atmosphere. He raised a hand to his mouth, his fingertips grazing his lips. They were warm to the touch, but he jerked his hand away, his eyes flooding with confusion.


	5. A Crushed Flower

**Switch**

**Chapter 5-A Crushed Flower**

**Authors notes: ****I'm kind of thinking of changing this stories name, but I'm not sure what to change this too. Hrm. Someone did give me a rather brilliant idea though for Beauty's Beast...So I expect updates for both stories soon, because I have an entire plot outline for both. I do have a new idea for something that should prove rather interesting...so expect a new story soon. It'll be a two pair, like BB, but that's all I'm giving away. And-I can't let you know about the last paragraph of Ch4 just yet. You'll know soon though.**

**Eh-by the way, like the Boy's have pasts from colonies L1, etc. The girls will too. But they will have only a few small details similar. Example-Minako is rich like Quatre. Their pasts will be very different though...You'll see.**

Breakfast the next morning was like a war zone, although silent. The air was thick and hostile, nearly choking. Usagi frowned, rubbing her neck thoughtfully, clearing her throat occasionally. She hated for the house to be like this, especially with guests.

Minako sighed, setting her fork down, adverting her eyes. Her hair was pulled back today, looking rather elegant. Her eyes slowly rose to meet Rei's blank stare. Minako sighed, throwing her napkin onto the table and stomping out of the room.

The group watched her retreating form, silence still flooding. Rei glanced to Ami, an apologetic look in her eyes. She hadn't meant to make Minako leave. "I think perhaps I'll page Doctor J before our mission tonight," Ami said softly, setting her own napkin down and leaving the table.

Taking their cue, the boy's excused themselves. As they shuffled out, Rei glanced down, her amethyst eyes softening further. She turned facing Makoto, who avoided her gaze.

Makoto's voice was a near whisper, "Trust goes both ways Rei. When you show them a little trust, they will stop wondering. Curiosity is natural. We're not normal girls," she said, setting her napkin down before turning to glance at Rei. She looked her up and down before leaving the room.

Rei sighed, pushing herself away from the table and stomping out. She darted through the parlor, into the meeting room where Ami was seated with Dr. J.

"So I hear last night didn't go well," he said gently. Rei nodded, taking a seat beside Ami.

Duo sighed, glancing at Heero. Heero turned before turning away again. "You shouldn't have done it," Heero said simply. Duo grunted, "Funny it's you saying that. Don't tell me you've wondered about all this."

Heero rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Duo frowned, "Besides, something weird happened," he argued. Heero raised an eyebrow, apparently interested in what Duo had to say.

"Well you know how it's always so hot around here?" Duo began, frustrated. Heero nodded, listening. Duo began again, "When I got caught, it was freezing. I felt myself shiver, and I could see my breath. It happened all of a sudden kind of, because it was melting before they cornered me."

Heero frowned. It was always hot around here, and nothing explained the chill Duo had experienced. "Was that the first time?" he asked, still pondering.

Duo nodded, "Hasn't happened since." Heero nodded, leaving Duo with his own thoughts, as he exited the room.

"Perhaps if you shared somethings with them, not necessarily the Gundams, before the mission tonight it may ease the tension," he said attempting to sound convincing.

"It's not that easy," Rei grunted, causing Ami to sigh in exasperation.

"Rei," Dr. J slammed his fist onto the table, "I did not import soldiers here to help you for you to refuse them. Your pride is what is holding everyone back right now, not mistrust."

Rei twisted her face, a small growl escaping her lips. "It's not just that," she argued. Dr. J sighed, rubbing his temples.

"There's a strange feeling I get from them, like somethings not quite right. I'm not saying they're bad, I'm not saying they're good. I'm saying all this may not be what we think," Rei said softer, pushing away her anger.

Dr. J shook his head, "This is an odd time for you to let feelings get into the way Rei."

Usagi chirped happily, darting through the maze of flowers outside as Wufei sat in the garden peacefully. He let his breath deepen, trying to meditate. He became increasingly more aware of the sounds though, as Usagi grew closer. He allowed one eye to open, scanning the hedges for the noise.

He jumped slightly, as the blond appeared above the hedges, perched and twirling a flower in her hand. Wufei sighed, letting all hopes for meditation escape his mind. She eyed him curiously, still twirling the flower, a mischievous grin on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Meditating," Wufei said shortly. Usagi nodded, "I thought so." Wufei raised an eyebrow at this, his eyes questioning and urging her to go on.

Usagi climbed off the hedge, approaching him before sitting next to him in the grass, leaning back and letting the sunlight flood over her. She held herself up with her hands and sighed before glancing at Wufei.

Wufei frowned a moment. The situation had brought back to his mind questions he had asked himself previously these past few days. "Why do they call you bunny?" he asked suddenly.

Usagi sighed, frustrated, "Because I was the smallest." She grunted softly, pulling a few grass blades out and letting them drift from her palms, into the wind.

Wufei turned, slightly confused. The girls were all rather small, there was hardly a difference between the five.

As if hearing his question, Usagi responded, "At the orphanage. All the other kids picked on me. One of the priests though always called me little bunny, and told me one day that it would change. He used to say, 'you may be small now, but soon, everyone will know your strength'," she smiled, remembering the old priest.

Wufei frowned, "Your parents?" Usagi shrugged, "Never knew them," she said softly. Wufei nodded, absorbing the information. Usagi leaned back slightly further lying flat on the grass, her arm brushing his as she did so. Wufei flinched slightly, feeling heat cross his face, but he amounted it to the hot sun.

"So what about you? Any nicknames?" Usagi smirked playfully, twirling her hair in an outstretched hand. Wufei shrugged, "They used to call me, in English, dragon." He suddenly felt resentful though. He hadn't meant to let her into his past. He hadn't wanted to at least.

Usagi pondered, still twirling her hair, her eyes squinting lightly in the sunlight. "Why?" she asked thoughtfully. Wufei shook his head, ignoring her question. Usagi frowned, sitting up. "I told you why they call me bunny," she pouted.

Wufei scoffed, rising to his feet, "You are aware that dragons can eat bunny's alive, aren't you?" he snapped, stalking away. Usagi frowned, her white dress blowing slightly in the breeze, following her hair. She hadn't meant to anger him. She sighed, glancing to see the flower he had crushed in his stomp away. It blew softly, yet seemed to rumble in the grass below her.


	6. The Eyes of The Past

**Switch**

**Chapter 6-The eyes of the past**

Ami had since left the room, and Rei sat uncomfortably analyzed by Dr. J. She shifted slightly, her gaze challenging him as she leaned back in her chair.

"You know, when I asked you to be a gundam pilot, you had nothing left," Dr. J began, and Rei scoffed turning her head away from him. Dr. J frowned, a caring atmosphere flooding the room.

"Rei," he said, pleading for her attention. Rei shook her head, "I had nothing left because of Oz. That is the only reason I chose to fight. I didn't choose this life, it chose me because of the events."

Dr. J frowned, "I found you near death in the temple," he said shaking his head. Rei frowned, "Sometimes I wish I would have died with everyone else."

Dr. J scoffed this time, "So you choose now to live your life with a death wish?" Rei shrugged. It didn't matter anymore. All she wanted was revenge on Oz. Once she got that, she would be ready for death. Dr. J's eyes suddenly took on a far away look, no doubt remembering how he had come upon Rei in the L1 colony.

Rei guessed this, choosing to leave the room. She couldn't bring herself to remember her past, her family.

Makoto herself sat outside the door, witness to Rei storming out. She'd heard everything, not really meaning to. She knew Rei's pain, yet she had yet to bring herself to tell Rei after all these years.

She herself had a vengeance for OZ. She grew up in a camp where OZ was training soldiers. She had been born into the lie. Her eyes watered, remembering the betrayal, and the escape that led her to Dr. J. The in-between was what killed her more. She had stayed with the circus several years. Her physique screamed acrobat, but the circus was one secret she would not dare whisper.

After her brief hide-out in the circus, she'd wandered. Life had another plan for her, and she knew it. When Dr. J had taken her under his wing, it had given her what she wanted more than anything. Life.

She jumped slightly, turning to the touch of the hand that rested upon her shoulder. She was greeted by soft blue eyes, and a softer smile.

"Rei has been acting weird lately,"Ami's whisper acknowledged. Makoto simply nodded, her own eyes filling with sadness. "She is fighting a war in herself she isn't going to be able to win," Ami said softly.

"The same war you fought. Funny how things end up,"Makoto whispered back. Ami herself nodded, remembering the day she had broken down and told the girls everything.

Ami's eyes watered, remembering her own struggle. Her parents had been doctors. Her father was kidnapped by OZ. Ami had spent half of her life searching, have of her heart mourning. They had only since discovered his death, a cover up by OZ. Ami's own mother had died during the attack on L5, giving her life to protect Ami.

She had only kept one secret from the others. She kept the secret of her husband, who also died protecting her. She had a sense of honor, to keep it a secret. She wasn't fully ready to talk about it, so she kept it buried in the back of her mind.

Makoto brought a smile to her face though, interrupting the flood of memories. Makoto made a face, "At least we didn't have twenty nine brothers." Makoto smirked after this.

Ami nodded, thinking of her friend Minako. Her father had desperately wanted a girl. He was trying to set up an arranged marriage, to add to the Aino Fortune. Minako wasn't one to talk about her past much. All the other girls knew, was that her family had all died off, and Minako was the sole survivor.

Speech wasn't a necessity in the Aino mansion. The girls had learned to communicated through their own actions. Each deeply cared about the others. That was all that mattered.

Makoto stepped from the door, walking to to see Dr. J and leaving Ami behind. Hearing a noise from behind her, Ami turned to face the oncoming friend.

"Ami?" the boy stood unsure of himself, waiting for her reply as she turned to face him. "Duo?" she asked, her voice still a step above a whisper.

He nodded, glancing about before speaking, "I'm sorry for last night. I just wanted to look around. But I should have asked if I was curious."

Ami nodded, her lips parting, "We are all curious Duo." With that, she looked to the ground, avoiding his eyes.

"When are you leaving for the mission tonight?" he asked suddenly. Ami shrugged, "Late. After you go to bed," she replied.

Duo nodded. He felt sick inside, something deeply troubling him. He wanted to know more about these missions, this war, these girls. There were thoughts that kept drifting through his mind lately. He felt a strange connection to these girls, like he needed to help them.

Rei stomped through the house, heading for the training room. She felt the need to let off her steam. Upon throwing the door open though, she realized she would not be alone.

Heero turned, facing her and abandoning the punching bag. He watched the raven haired girl tape her knuckles, pulling off her shirt to reveal a black sports bra, a trimmed torso visible. He turned, returning his attention the punching bag, not wanting to be caught staring.

Rei turned to him, feeling his eyes on her. Her eyes traced his frame, before she spoke. "If you can kill someone with ice, why strength train," she said aloud. His back was still to her though, and his shoulders only shrugged.

Rei frowned. He didn't talk, he didn't sleep. Perhaps he had put Duo up to snooping. He seemed to have a hold on the others, some control. She thought back to the gun incident.

Rei sat, her legs apart, leaning forward and gripping her wrists around her ankles, stretching. She sat up, her posture straightening, still staring at her companions back. "Stop the games and just tell me who you work for," Rei said falsely and sweetly.

Heero turned at this, his blue eyes meeting her purple. He stared a moment, squinting in confusion, and running a hand through his disheveled hair. He seemed to challenge her, as he stood, unmoving. Rei stared, raising an eyebrow, accepting his challenge.

"Heero, right?" she asked softly. Heero simply nodded, still puzzled by the girl. "Well Heero, just you know that I'm watching you," she said, extending a leg and stretching once more.

Her hair fell into her eyes, hiding one from him as she seemed to smirk, her expression mocking him.

Heero nodded, tearing the tape off of one set of knuckles, "I know. I've seen the camera," he said simply, raising his other fist, and unraveling the thick bound tape, ripping it from his skin. He felt a slight sting, the skin being released into the air. He smirked, balling the tape up in one hand as Rei stood.


	7. Fire

**Switch**

**Chapter 7-Fire**

**Authors Notes:**** If you click my username at the top, you will be able to view all of my stories. The new story is a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/Harry Potter. It's called "The Phoenix and The Raven". The first chapter is out, along with a little note about pairings. So feel free to check that out!**

Rei tilted her neck back and up meeting Heero's gaze. Her top lip curled slightly and she smirked. Heero paused a moment, slightly jolted by the petite girls attitude. He could easily kill her with physical strength, magic excluded.

Her amethyst eyes drilled into him though, her confidence seeping from her pores. She had a determination about her that broke into his own confidence slightly. His breathing felt shallow as he waited for her to speak.

"You can't blame me," she said finally, her expression softening. Heero grunted, stepping back a bit as if going back to his workout. He never turned his back on her though, and he now stood several feet away.

Rei frowned, "What? Afraid to turn your back on me? Think I'm going to do something?" she snarled. Heero simply smiled though, and his voice took on a cocky tone, "What? Like what you are afraid of me doing to you?" he asked simply, smirking.

Rei's lips curled again, "Your the ones with magical powers, and no explanations," she spat. Heero shrugged. His life and how it came to be was not a simple thing to understand.

His eyes scanned hers though, and he watched her for a minute. Her eyes held confusion as if she was waiting for him to hand her the explanation she had demanded. He answered her, but it wasn't the reply she had wanted, "Why are you always so angry?" he asked suddenly.

Rei snorted, partially in shock. He hadn't said a full sentence to her since his arrival. He still hadn't spoken much, but it was more than he had be. Rei shrugged, "Why shouldn't I be angry?" she cringed inside, her voice sounding childish to even her.

Heero shrugged, turning again to walk away. Her fiery temper had ignited his own, and he was reluctant for anymore confrontation. He heard Rei scoff behind him, after he had finally turned his back to her.

Suddenly he felt a deep burning sensation on the back of his right bicep, and he crumpled slightly, his left arm shooting to grasp it. His knees hit the wooden planks of the training room, and his neck spun, his gaze shooting to Rei.

Rei's eyes only narrowed though, and a small gasp came from her mouth.

Rei stared at the crumpled brunette before her. She had only reached out to grab him, to spin him back to her, not wanting to let him win. Now he knelt before her, looking back at her clenching his arm.

From between his splayed fingertips Rei could see a deep red impression indented into his tan skin. His eyes met hers, and he wrenched his hand away. The deep red impression's shape revealed itself to Rei, an angry hand print glaring back at her.

Rei lifted her own hands, staring down at her palms for the source, finding nothing, she crossed her arms, and shivered slightly at the cool touch of her hands upon her own arms.

Minako frowned from the window in her office, her hands resting lightly on the edge. She'd watched Wufei storm away from Usagi after several minutes.

She finally allowed her eyes to travel to a certain brunette who sat on the white bench facing the fountain. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, watching the water rippled.

A grin crossed her face. Trowa was very quiet in general. There was nothing she wished more though than to break into his thoughts and know what he was thinking.

Perhaps it was some great understanding of the world, perhaps it was just simply him pondering what he wanted to do that day. She leaned forward, still peering outside. Her hands inched closer to the flower box on the window sill.

There was something about him that drove her wild, just a school girl crush. Minako smirked, yet blushed at the same time. She was certainly grateful for the fact that no one could read her thoughts. She was certain the others would result to their old 'Minako's a pervert teasing'. She laughed quietly, squinting her eyes for a better look at Trowa.

Trowa felt uneasy as if someone was watching him. He shifted slightly in the bench, watching the water from the fountain splash back into the pool beneath it.

His eyes twisted up the stone dolphins, admiring the craftsmanship. Wufei stormed past him into the house, letting the door slam. Trowa still felt watched though, and he glanced to the sides of the fountain, seeing no one.

He sighed, turning his head slowly to look back at the house. It slightly resembled a French villa, yet quite easily three times the size. There were at least twenty to thirty windows facing him. Most were covered by curtains, yet his eyes stopped on the one that was different.

One of the girls peered at him from inside the window, her head slightly out watching him. He blinked a moment, and the girl shot back, seeming frightened and wrenched the window down.

Minako's heart beat a mile a minute, as she twisted the lock on the window. He'd seen her watching him. She blushed furiously, her cheeks darker than the red velvet curtains it seemed. She sighed, slapping a palm to her forehead. That was all she needed, for him to think she was a stalker, or creepy nonetheless.

She smirked though, giggling. She lowered herself back into the chair at her desk, mechanically straightening her papers.

Rei's hands shook slightly, as she turned her own back to Heero, darting from the room. Things were getting even more unexplainable. A few nights before meeting the boys she had begun having strange dreams.

She gasped suddenly, placing a hand over her mouth to silence herself, and darting to Ami's room, throwing the door open.

"Ami," she snapped, slamming the door shut.

Ami peered over her thick framed glasses at Rei, setting her book down and pushing the glasses up. She waited for the news.

"Ami," Rei began again, slamming herself onto the blue haired girls bed, and staring, "Have you had any weird dreams lately?" she demanded.

Ami frowned, before shaking her head and taking her glasses off with one hand, "I never remember any of my dreams," she said frowning. Rei sighed, pulling her legs up so they were both on the bed and crossing them.

"I've been having dreams since those boy's got here," Rei explained suddenly, her gaze meeting the ceiling. Ami nodded, waiting for the other girl to explain.

Rei shrugged, "In these dreams, I'm running on the ground, and everything around me is in flames. Our gundams are there too, but we're not in them. I could only see inside of Wing Zero, but..but..Heero was inside," Rei said softly, cocking her head and thinking to herself.

Ami frowned, "You had dreams of Heero before they came here, or after?" Rei frowned, "Both..."

Ami folded her glasses, sitting back into her chair and absorbing the infortmation.


	8. Pretty Soldiers

**Switch**

**Chapter 8-Pretty Soldiers**

**Authors Notes:**** I've been sooo busy. But I have an hour or two to write today. So I'm gonna crunch and try to update two stories. **

Ami's chest rose and fell slightly, and she closed her eyes. She too had felt different since the boy's had started coming around. She shivered a bit, wrapping her arms around herself. Rei had since left the room in frustration.

Ami closed her eyes tighter. It was very rare when she didn't have an explanation for something. Not having an explanation when the others turned to her for answers bothered her. She opened her eyes, still shivering from the freezing temperatures in the room.

Makoto sighed as she glanced up at the blond for what seemed like the millionth time this hour. He was deeply engrossed in some book of Ami's. Makoto sat with her own borrowed book upon her lap and frowned.

Two hours. It'd been two hours since she'd sat down beside him to read. She twisted her lips from side to side before setting her book down and heading to the kitchen.

Quatre glanced up a moment, watching the brunette retreat back into her common hideout. He had noticed her sit beside him on the couch, and he had hoped she would start a conversation. Partially so he wouldn't have to, and partially so he could just talk to her.

He did have to admit he was rather shy. It was strange to him though, these five soldiers. Each had the physical strength and knowledge of a god, yet their beauty exceeded that of goddesses. He frowned. These pretty soldiers had something captivating about them.

Rei sat alone in her bedroom, her fingertips pressed to her temples. She'd never had dreams like this before. Heero had been in Wing Zero. Rei squinted. From her point of vision in the dream she would have had to have been on the ground.

Was Heero trying to kill her? No. He had been facing away from her. Rei sighed. Then he'd been helping her. She sat deep in thought a moment. She frowned though. Her eyes met the door at the sound of a knock.

Usagi stared back at her, her blond eyebrows arched in interest, "Is something bothering you Rei?" she asked softly. Rei shrugged, picking at a loose string on her comforter.

Usagi nodded, her small frame hitting the bed beside Rei. She sat in silence, waiting for the raven haired girl to speak. Her impatience getting the best of her, she squirmed anxiously after a minute or two.

Rei sighed, "Do you believe in a sixth sense?" She cringed at her own question. Up until now she had strongly believed a sixth sense didn't exist. It just wasn't possible.

Usagi frowned, "I guess..yeah."

Rei nodded, "Why?" she asked softly, her dreams rushing through her mind again.

Usagi shrugged, "I don't know. The orphanage I used to live at was haunted, I'm pretty sure."

Rei smirked, "I meant psychic abilities, not if you can see ghosts you baka." Usagi grinned sheepishly, realizing her mistake. She nodded all the same though. "Wufei has dreams of things happening. Well I don't know if they're dreams. He sees them in the fire," Usagi said nodding.

Rei's eyes squinted as she turned to Usagi, "He sees things in the fire?" Rei asked. Usagi nodded. "What does he see?" Rei suddenly asked, her voice pleading.

Usagi shrugged, "I just hear his comments on what he sees. He doesn't describe it."

Rei frowned, "He tells you about whether they were good or bad?" she asked suddenly.

Usagi shook her head, biting at a hangnail. Rei sighed, exasperatingly, "You spy on him when he's meditating?"

Usagi shrugged, blushing. Rei rolled her eyes, jumping to her feet. "Where are you going?" Usagi called after her as Rei darted off for the second time this day,

Ignoring her, Rei darted through the hallways, weaving her way around the butlers and maids. Her bare feet hit the plush carpet as she ran, searching for her destination. Silently screeching to a halt, she paused in front of Wufei's open door.

Wufei glanced up at her, his half polished katana in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at the girl before him, grunting, "What do you want onna?" he asked. He mentally rolled his eyes. Rei sighed, glancing around her. Maybe she should lie, and say nothing.

Maybe it wasn't safe to tell him. Maybe Usagi was wrong and he didn't see things the way Rei had. Rei bit her lip though, swallowing her pride and doubt.

"You meditate, right?" she asked. Wufei nodded, physically rolling his eyes this time. What was so damn fascinating about him to these girls, he certainly didn't get. Rei rolled her own eyes at his response.

"Well, do you ever, see the future? Or see something you think might be the future?" Rei asked hesitantly, still standing awkwardly in his doorway. Wufei stopped polishing a moment, pausing. He was certain his hearing was correct, but he was confused on why she would ask.

"Why?" he simply asked, the katana still resting in his lap. Taking that as a yes, Rei glanced behind her for any eavesdroppers, before entering the room and shutting the door behind her. She sighed, still hesitant.

"I think I saw something from the future," she said softly. She cursed herself for telling this to a stranger.

To her surprise though, Wufei simply nodded, his expression still solemn. He'd had several visions since arriving at the Aino mansion. He hadn't spoken of them though, for they scared and confused even him. He had chosen not to put the other boys through this turmoil.

"What did you see?" Wufei asked. Silently he prayed she had not seen the same things he had. Rei ignored his question, choosing to continue, "Yours come true after awhile, right?" she asked.

Wufei nodded, his frustration growing, "They all come true eventually," he paused, waiting for her to explain what she had seen.

Rei's breathing grew shallow, as she thought of Heero piloting her gundam. Why had she been on the ground?

"The fire. Are you able to see more of these things in the fire?" she asked suddenly. Her mind craved more. She had to know.

Wufei nodded, his frustration sky rocketing. He lunged at her, his katana falling on the floor with a loud clatter. The metal echoed off of the wooden floor. Within seconds he was centimeters away from her, his hand's grasping her arms, "What? What did you see?" he demanded. Frustration hid his fright. She couldn't have seen the same things, it wasn't possible.

Rei shook her head. She didn't want to tell him, she couldn't. "You say these things come true?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

Wufei's expression softened, and he nodded. His hands stayed clenched around her arms though. He understood. He understood the fright these visions could bring. It wouldn't help him any, but perhaps it would help her. He pushed her into the center of the room, pushing her towards the fireplace.

"Sit," he ordered as they reached the brick opening. Rei nodded, sitting and closing her eyes. "Clear your mind," Wufei whispered. He released his grip from her arms, inching back slowly. Rei's breathing stopped.

Suddenly it returned after a minute or so, and she gasped for breath as if she had been drowning. She shot around to face Wufei, her eyes welling up.

Wufei stood nervously, facing her. "Can we change the future?" Rei asked suddenly, catching her breath.

Wufei sighed, his mind thinking back to Setsuna, "We are not supposed to. But it is possible if we are able to gain control of certain events."

Rei nodded, "I have to teach Heero to fly Wing Zero," she said, her tears falling to the ground as she pushed past Wufei into the hallway.


	9. Hurricane

**Switch**

**Chapter 9-Hurricane**

"Look out behind you!" she screamed. The boy whirled around, shooting madly at the enemy behind him. Her heart racing, the girl came to his aide, shooting madly at the monster before the pair.

Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from the boy, as his body hit the ground limp. Game over.

"You baka!" Usagi screamed as she threw the controller at the ground. Duo's eyes widened at this. This was the fourth consecutive hour of the video game they had been playing. Usagi really got into these games. If it was any similarity in her fighting, Duo guessed she was probably a mad woman.

Duo smirked, shaking his head. Before he knew it though, he felt a presence behind him. He glanced up, staring into Ami's eyes.

He grinned, winking at her. Ami sighed, running a hand through her hair looking down at the brunette. "Where is Rei?" she asked. Duo smirked, gesturing with a thumb upstairs, "She and Mr. Personality walked up there about twenty minutes ago."

Ami squinted, following Duo's gesture. There were two staircases leading upstairs, and the one he was pointing at didn't really lead to anything other than the training room, some bathrooms and the hanger.

Ami nodded, darting up the staircase. She'd received the email for the mission a few minutes ago, but figured she'd better tell Rei sooner.

Wandering down the hallway, she frowned. It was dead silent, like the eye of a storm. She struggled for any small noise. Pausing in front of the secret door to the hanger, she pressed her ear to the wall.

"Why now?" a voice that she deemed to be Heero's said. "I told you, I have no reason to explain myself to you," Rei said hastily.

Ami frowned. Rei had brought him into the hanger? She glanced around for anyone who may be watching her, and pressed her ear against the wall again.

Rei sighed, tapping her foot impatiently at the stubborn brunette before her. His eyes traveled up, taking in the view of Wing Zero.

"Look. I'm not anymore fond of you than you are of me. The sooner you learn to fly, the sooner we win, and you all can get the fuck out of here," Rei said, her anger bubbling over.

Heero smirked at the girl before him. Personally, he didn't care if she spoke to him angrily. It meant she was speaking to him after all. That was one fight he was winning, even if he wasn't winning her trust.

Taking a chance, his smirk broke as he spoke, "So you trust me now?" he asked, mockingly innocent.

Rei scoffed, "No." His blue eyes danced playfully at her challenge. Rei avoided his gaze by glancing over his head, occupying her sight with Wing Zero. He was cute, she'd admit that much. She'd also admit that he was arrogant, cocky, and had an overall nice body. _Damn... No. Stop that_, her mind urged.

"Why would you ask that?" she spat out finally, still avoiding his beautiful Prussian blue eyes.

Heero shrugged, "Your letting me fly your gundam," he said casually.

"Not by choice," Rei muttered. She sighed, gesturing to Wing Zero.

"I'll take Sandrock. Minako won't mind," she said, turning for another large machine.

Heero frowned, watching Rei climb into Sandrock. He copied, forcing himself into Wing Zero.

Settling into the smooth leather seat, Rei's face appeared on a screen, explaining several buttons. He nodded absentmindedly, as his eyes flicked over the said buttons. His eyes stopped though, resting on a small black and white photograph that had been taped on the control panel.

The picture was weathered with age, but still clear. In it stood Rei, a cheerful smile on her face. Another girl posed above Rei, her arms wrapped around Rei's shoulder. The girls head was pressed against Rei's, and held a wide grin.

Both girls looked so happy.

Rei frowned, starting at Heero's reflection in the screen of Sandrock. "Damn it Yuy!" she screamed, realizing what he was sidetracked with, "I didn't ask you to go through my personal things, I told you to pay attention so we can get this over with!"

Heero sighed, glancing at the beautiful girl in the screen. He looked into her eyes. They seemed to drill into him. Settling back a little bit, he blinked. "Sorry," he muttered. He knew the feeling.

Rei paused, taken aback. This was the first time the brunette had showed a little compassion. "Continuing," she said slowly, she continued to explain, and let Heero try a few of the moves.

She became distracted though, as her mind wandered to her past. Before she knew it, her eyes had welled up. Heero paused, glancing into the screen at Rei.

Almost as if on cue, her eyes blinked at him, as she reached forward. The screen flicked off. Heero sighed, as he watched the beautiful soldier jump gracefully onto the cold metal floor, her back to him.

Climbing out of Wing Zero, he struggled to catch up to her. "Rei?" he asked softly.

She turned to him, struggling to hold her composure. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Rei nodded, her eyes locked on the floor trying desperately to avoid Heero and the comfort he offered.

Before she knew it though, she was crumpled against him and his arms were locked around her, as the two hit the floor. For once, there was no hate from either of them, no mistrust, no challenges. She sobbed quietly against his chest, as he stroked her hair.

Heero frowned as he placed his chin on Rei's head. Great. Now he'd gotten himself into an even bigger mess. He fumbled with the crying girl in his arms, before finally giving up, he let her rest in his arms.

He glanced awkwardly at the walls, as if they would give him the right words to say. Heero never really had words, let alone the right ones.

From her position against his chest, Rei cursed herself once again. Perhaps Dr. J was right. Maybe she was too hard on people. The way she and Heero had treated each other since his arrival, and he still sat here with her, not saying a word.

Rei didn't need words though. "Do...you, erm, wanna talk?" Heero said finally. He squinted. It was almost as if Quatres voice had come out of his body. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

Rei wiped her eyes, glancing up at him and shaking her head softly. Her cheeks flushed. Had she really just let herself fall into a nervous breakdown in front of him? Avoiding his eyes for the millionth time that day, she pressed her head into his welcome chest again.

Heero stroked her hair again, his mind racing. So that hadn't been the right thing to say. Damn it. Any other time he would have just shut his mouth, gotten up, and left. Why did he feel glued to the floor?

Feeling her sob again, he came to the conclusion that he knew why scientists named hurricanes after women. Both were so damn unpredictable. Heero had now possibly seen every side of Rei, and she still hated him. Maybe.

Her arms wrapped around him, and he pulled her into his lap, still cradling her in his arms. Her breathing slowed down, and she had stopped sobbing. She still lay in his arms though.

Heero still glanced at the walls as if they held the answers. Okay, so maybe she didn't hate him. She fit really easily into his arms though, almost as if she was supposed to.

He struggled with her in his arms as he craned his neck to glance at his arm. Her hand print was still there, like a brand. It had faded slightly though, but had turned purple. Like a burn slowly healing.


	10. Rain

**Switch**

**Chapter 10-Rain**

_**Authors Notes: **_**So...I was waiting to update until Xiao updated Toxicity...like she said she was going to...but then I decided...this is really going to be too long of a wait so I might as well update. Hm...Hahaha. Im still waiting though! So hopefully you'll be able to update soon.**

**Oh, I quit my waitressing job. The general public can suck it. **

Ami let her small frame withdraw from it's current position against the wall. Damn that girl was really breaking. At a time like this, they couldn't afford that. Ami sighed in frustration, a small groan escaping her mouth.

"Yeah I know the feeling," Duo chirped from behind her. Slowly Ami spun to meet the playful brunettes eyes. Snorting, she pushed past him and back down the hallway. She paused though, blushing at her impoliteness.

Apparently catching this as his chance, Duo grinned widely. "All work and no play does not make Ami a dull girl, even if she thinks it does," with that, he spun on his heel and escorted himself the opposite way.

Ami frowned, her cheekbones flushing more. She took a deep breath, letting the air escape again in a quick second. "No," she whispered, "All work and no play gives Ami her hideaway." She glanced over her shoulder, hoping he was still there. He'd gone though, and Ami rubbed her temples as she headed to her room.

Wufei stood alone in his room, his arms crossed. Well that was just typical. Damn onna. He sighed though, returning to his katana that he had absently dropped. He bent slightly reaching for the handle, his eyes catching something in the gleam of the deadly metal. Pursing his lips at the sight, he turned quickly to meet the oncoming...attacker?

Minako smiled flirtatiously, crossing her legs and batting her eyelashes. She was a rather good flirt for being so shy, she decided, straightening her posture as her back straightened against the curve in the chair.

Trowa simply gazed back at her from above his own cup of tea. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. There was something different about her though. Looking into her eyes, it was almost as if they were...empty.

It was near impossible to hold a normal conversation, as his mind kept drifting across the ideas of the blond as an assassin.

"If you can make lightening come from your hands, how is it that you can't make it stop raining," Minako mused, giggling quietly as she turned her head to the window.

Trowa frowned. No one had ever really asked him that before, so he had never really debated it.

"It rains because there are still people hurting. People will always hurt and cry, so I suppose it will always rain. Not even Neptune could make it stop raining," he answered decidedly after a moment.

Minako nodded, seemingly pleased with this answer. Her eyes followed the small rain droplets down the window, where they disappeared at the bottom.

"There's a lot of tears in the world," Minako murmured, her voice choking and her own tears threatening to escape.

Trowa paused, debating her words in his head. "Why do you cry?" he asked suddenly, his eyes allowing himself to gaze at the same raindrops.

"Because I have nothing left," Minako whispered, setting her teacup onto the table in front of her, and letting herself slouch against the cold white leather chair.

Trowa glanced around at his surroundings. "You have everything, but your crying because your missing something?" he guessed frowning.

Minako shook her head, wiping a few tears off her face, "No. This means nothing to me. I want my friends to be whole again, I want my family back," she sighed, shaking her head again, her voice escaping her.

Trowa nodded, debating on how to change the subject. He hadn't meant to bring her pain. "Why did you ask me to tea today?" he mused, hoping to cheer the girl up.

"Because it was raining," Minako sighed.

Wufei struggled, his breathing ragged as he tried to push the attacker off of him, delivering a swift kick as his body attempted it's escape. He wheezed slightly, kicking his legs. They'd grabbed his throat first, preventing him from yelling. He coughed, attempting to raise his hoarse whisper to a scream.

Makoto hummed to herself, her quick hands chopping at the carrot in front of her. She was thankful the servants still allowed her to cook on occasion. It was a good stress reliever. She heard several loud thumps, the chandelier in the kitchen shaking slightly.

Shaking her head, she turned her focus back to the board, her hands grasping an onion as several more thumps echoed. She sighed, slamming the onion down and glancing above her.

That was the only real problem with this place. The training room. True, it had a good purpose. Judging from the intensity of the noise blows, it had to be Rei. She grunted, slamming the knife down beside the onion. Damn Rei. She always took the training hard. Makoto was a top fighter herself, but she didn't slam the kicking bags into the floor out of pure anger.

She grabbed the broom that rested on the wall beside her, raising it and jabbing the handle against the ceiling several times. The noise stopped, and Makoto smiled. She hummed quietly to herself as she returned to her cutting board.

Her humming came to a sickening halt though, as she realized the training room was not above the kitchen. Closing her eyes and thinking, she had decided rather steadily on the fact that it was a guest room. Either Heero or Wufei's, if she was thinking correctly. She frowned.

Damn katanas. Now those, those were useless, she thought angrily as she jabbed the broomstick against the ceiling harder than the first time. A quieter noise responded, it's pace frantic. With that, the louder thumps returned.

Grunting, Makoto threw the broom to her side, darting from the kitchen and up the stairs. Quatre was at her heels, having heard the noises also. The pair sprinted, nearly colliding with Usagi in the hallway. The blond tripped, her rear producing a loud thump on the floor. Without second thought though, Makoto pulled her up, continuing to run.


	11. The Master Plan

**Switch**

**Chapter 11-The Master Plan**

**Authors Notes:** _This chapters so packed, I feel almost like it was rushed. If it appears so to you all, I'm sorry. Now, I did keep some things the same from both respected Anime's, (As you noticed flip flopped between the boys and girls) But some things were changed, and those are going to be important to the development of the plot. I do feel like this is one of the best chapters though._

"Milliardo." She stood with her lips pursed, obviously displeased.

"Ah. Makoto," he smiled, releasing Wufei's ponytail with a forceful shove to his head. Wufei glared, ready to lunge, but was frozen with a glare from Usagi.

"I do prefer Zechs these days," he said cockily, his smile curling. Before he knew it though, he was pinned against the wall, his wind pipe compromised by Makoto's clutch.

"Really? I'd prefer to call you dead," she murmured, letting her face get dangerously close to his.

"Makoto," Usagi whispered, her eyes pleading with the brunette. Makoto glanced in Usagi's eyes a moment, before glaring into Zech's. Slowly, she let the man slide down the wall before releasing her grasp around his neck.

Resisting the urge to spit on her enemy, she backed up a bit, letting Usagi intervene. Zech's made no attempt to move, preferring to sit as he glanced up at the group. Quatre glanced to Makoto, and gaining approval, he advanced to Wufei, helping him up.

Usagi's kind eyes now held a swift coldness in them, as she drilled into the man before her. "Zechs," she said softly, nodding her head once. Zech's eyes scanned the blond, as he remained glued to the floor.

"Swearing my alliance to your party wasn't enough?" Zech's sneered. Usagi frowned, debating her words. "I think once you agree to be a spy, your intentions and honesty will always be questioned," she said softly, as her head turned to let her eyes fall on Wufei.

"As will your sisters," Rei's voice sounded from the doorway where she had appeared, Heero beside her. He glanced from Wufei to Zech's, obviously confused.

Zechs glared at Rei, the hate between the two growing. "And whom have you sworn your alliance to," he asked finally, looking Rei up and down.

Rei glared, gritting her teeth, "You and I both know to right these wrongs Relena must be in her rightful place. Getting her there and keeping her there is our job."

Zech's smirked once more, "Sally Po was a bit more welcoming."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Bless her soul. She isn't annoyed by your existence." "Do you want my help or not?" Zech's spat.

Rei continued gritting her teeth, before sighing finally. Zech's grinned, "As I'm sure your aware of, there's no way your team would win without an insider in Oz."

"How were you helping Wufei a second ago?" Usagi asked cautiously. Zech's frowned, "Wufei?"

Usagi glanced to the Chinese boy. Zech's smiled, "Oh."

Wufei glared, rubbing the back of his neck as Quatre prepared to pull him backwards.

Usagi glared. Evidently Zech's school boy crush on her was growing dangerous. "They're helping us," she said simply, clarifying the fact that Zech's was not to lay a finger on the boys. For the first time in this conversation the blonde's mediator position had shifted to one of anger.

"Helping you?" he raised an eyebrow. Usagi frowned at Rei.

Ignoring the exchange between the girls, Zech's sighed, "Une and Treize are developing new systems. I don't have an access card to get into the laboratory, and all the scientists are male. So good look sneaking your way into that."

Rei nodded, welcoming his information. He then grinned at Rei, "Perhaps you can ask your best friend, she has the master access card."

Rei glared, choosing to ignore his remark. He then turned his attention to Usagi as he looked her up and down. "Zechs," Rei snapped.

Zech's glanced to her, finally raising himself from the floor to meet Rei equally in the middle of the room. Rei raised her head with dignity. "My loyalties have already been proven. I swore I would protect your sister until she is able to rule. Sally Po did confide in me that you would be a valuable resource, and I have seen that for myself. I stop myself after I thank you for your help though. You and I both know if Oz catches you here, you'll be dead. I think it's time you take your leave," Rei said, turning her hair to the door.

Ami escorted Zech's out, with Makoto hotly at their heels to keep an eye out. Rei glanced Wufei and Quatre, and then to Heero.

"The other two?" she asked Usagi. Usagi frowned, "Pool. With Minako." Rei nodded, "We'll discuss this at dinner then. I've just been down to the kitchens and been told it will be a little less than an hour."

Usagi nodded, leaving the room. Rei glanced to Wufei, "I'm sorry for Zech's misguided hospitality. The only explanation I can think to give to you is that he's out of his mind," Rei shook her head.

Wufei raised an eyebrow at Quatre. Leaving the room, Rei brushed past Heero hesitantly. To her regret though, he followed.

She stopped in her tracks, turning to glance over her shoulder at him. Wisps of raven hair clouded her vision, and she had to turn to him. "You helped them?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't think my past is any of your business Heero," she sighed.

Heero squinted, remembering the words Zech's had spoken.

"And your best friend? Was that the girl in the picture?" he asked finally. Zech's had given him enough doubt to question Rei's intentions. After all, she still chose not to confide in him about this war, and they had brought in to help.

Rei sighed again, "Noin is none of your business also. We'll discuss this at dinner." Heero blinked. So soon as she fell into his arms weeping, she pushed him away.

Dinner that night went no better though, as the pilots cleared their throats, glancing to one another. Usagi glanced around nervously, clearing her throat occasionally. She glanced to Rei finally, her eyes pleading for an end to this awkward silence.

Having missed the action, Duo and Trowa glanced to the others for some clue.

"I think after today's...events, it's dangerous to keep you all in the dark. I've spoken with Dr. J, and we believe that certain events have occurred, that our plan needs to be put into action much faster than we had planned," Rei said, her back rigid against the chair.

"The man some of you met today, Zech's Merquise, works with Oz, the organization we are fighting against," she continued. The boy's looked to each other with interest. Rei herself gritted her teeth.

She herself had no intentions of revealing any secrets to these boys. After her meeting with Relena and Dr. J earlier though, she felt forced. They had a slight chance of winning with these boys. They needed their powers on their side. Her dreams also pushed her forward. She _had _already gone forward with teaching Heero to fly. It's not like he didn't deserve to know.

"If he works with Oz, why was he here?" Quatre questioned.

Rei blinked, debating with herself before answering, "He had pledged allegiance to us, which puts him at being our spy. He can't do the whole thing himself though, partly because he'd be killed if Oz were to ever find out, and then otherwise because," Rei stopped, thinking of a way to put it.

"Otherwise because he's a twit," Makoto grumbled over her plate. Rei's smile threatened to show as she shot Makoto a look. Usagi snorted, taking a gulp of water. Neither Makoto or Usagi were very fond of Zech's. Usagi and Zech's because of Zech's death wish attraction. Makoto and Zech's because of previous encounters, when Zech's was still loyal to Oz.

Continuing, Rei cleared her throat, "Leading Oz right now is a man named Treize Kushrenada, and a woman named Une. They seek to gain control of the colonies, and basically, rule the world. For lack of a better term."

"Is Treize like Zech's? Personality wise?" Duo questioned, having heard Wufei's recount of the events.

Rei frowned. She disliked Treize rather more than she disliked Zech's. Her mind flashed back, although she willed it not to.

_She and Noin had been rather close, before colony 1 had been destroyed. She remembered the little things. The big things. Noin had joined up with Oz though, after meeting Treize. She'd convinced Rei to after several months. Rei, young and naïve, believed they were truly trying to help the world. Meeting Treize cemented these beliefs though, as the older man developed an interest in Rei romantically. Their attraction turned fatal though, when Rei learned of the attacks planned on the colonies, and also on her own. After finding out of her plans to interfere, and tossing her from his mind like dirt, Treize had ordered Noin to kill Rei._

_Noin, the traitor she was, willed herself to go through with it, leaving Rei for dead on a temple floor after the first attack. Though the only people who knew of these events were Treize, Zech's, Noin, and Rei, Rei still felt no need to inform the others of this. Not even Dr. J, the one who had nursed her back to health._

"Treize is smarter than he looks," She said finally. Seeming to accept the answer, the group nodded.

"So. Why were you guys trying to bring soldiers back from the past, if you already had Zech's help?" Trowa questioned.

Nodding, Rei took a sip of water before continuing. "Putting all of your trust into Zech's isn't recommended. We five have been stretched thin, and we need all the help we can get." She smiled, pleased with her answer.

Inside though, she couldn't bear to live with herself at the moment. She herself knew that this would be the final battle. Her whole life, gone in one flash after this. If everything worked out the way it was supposed to, with the help from these new friends, Rei was sure of it. She'd made up her mind two years ago that she needed to do this.

Usagi. Minako. Ami. Makoto. They didn't deserve to die. They would simply help the penetration of Oz, and Rei had decided she would take on Treize herself. Pulling Treize into her gundam with her, self detonation was the only way she could be positive Treize would die.

If she simply destroyed his Gundam, he still had a possible chance of living. Medical technology these days could also heal bullet wounds, and perhaps even bring him back to life if he was found. If Rei succeeded in self detonation, both of their beings would be scattered into space. A million fragments would create one peace.

Choosing not to speak of this to the others, she smiled, raising her glass for a toast, "If your all in, here's to one alliance. We'll do it together."

"Together," the others echoed, clanking their glasses. The boys had finally been won over.


	12. The Heir

**Switch**

**Chapter 12-The Heir**

**Authors Notes: ****I've been seeing Li Ying Fa popping up on some reviews. I do admit it's got me in a tizzy. Probably because I'm addicted to "Brothers and Sisters" (and anxiously awaiting even a two word update, if you haven't read it, do so. You won't be disappointed)**

**I'm not entirely sure about "The Catch" and "Silhouettes" which I'll continue to update. Choosing one, I'd be rotating updates between 8 stories, seven soon, seeing as how my main attraction in closing in to an ending, within three chapters. So If you'd like to take a look and let me know your opinions on each please do. I'm thinking on bumping both up to two chapters, so you get a little more of a taste for each one.**

"So you've agreed that they're valuable?" Dr. J asked cautiously. Rei nodded, slouching in the chair before the great oak desk. Minako had loaned the use of her office for Rei's visit with Dr. J.

"Magical powers, they're possible in the future, right?" she asked finally, curiosity slipping her tongue. Perhaps these boys were from the future. Dr. J frowned.

"With recent developments, it may be possible if we could merge DNA. It'd be messy though, and a long process," he decided. Rei nodded, "So these boys, you think your time machine perhaps malfunctioned and brought them from the future?"

Dr. J shook his head, "Anything is possible. They claim they're from the planets, so I'm sure the future is very likely. They seem overwhelmed by some of our technology though, the gundams included."

Rei nodded. Her plans began to rush through her head once more. She needed to make sure she took care of the details before she was gone. "How will they get back to their rightful time?" Rei asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes traced the wood rings in the desk.

Dr. J shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't quite sure they would be able to get back. "I'm working on it," he admitted. Rei nodded. The information was unsettling. She felt uneasy asking the boys to risk their lives for something that didn't truly concern them.

"Thank you," she mumbled, straightening the papers on Minako's desk she had disturbed before rising from the chair. She headed to the door, confident that Dr. J could show himself out.

She ignored the awkward feel of the room as she shut the door behind her. Pursing her lips she rubbed her forehead, convincing herself she owed Dr. J nothing.

Ami's face was as red as a tomato as she stuttered. Syllables halted her speech, and she swallowed. She glanced around behind her as if the others were playing a joke on her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. As soon as the words left her mouth she brought her hand up in surprise, her eyes wide at her impoliteness.

"Doing your laundry," Duo smiled, the lacy blue undergarment stretched between his hands, "and checking out the goods," he laughed.

Ami snatched the bra from his hands, glaring.

"36C huh?" he chirped as Ami smacked him on the head with it, blushing furiously. Her meek personality bubbled, exploding.

"Who let you do the laundry?" she asked, her voice flooded with concern. Duo shrugged, "I was just trying to help."

Ami's face held it's current shade of red, "Well that's enough," she whispered, avoiding eye contact with the flirtatious brunette.

He smirked.

"I'm making dinner for a romantic night in the garden. Just me and you. Wear something...If you want," he finished, still smirking as he hopped from the chair.

Ami's face turned an odd mixture of red and purple as the boy fled the room. She glanced to Usagi, who's snort exploded from behind her hand.

"You put him up to this," Ami said, pointing her finger at the blond. Usagi shrugged, batting her eyelashes innocently.

As Ami stormed from the kitchen, Wufei raised an eyebrow at the pigtailed beauty.

Deciding against his comment, he glanced back down at the table. He'd been teaching her to play chess. At least she'd gotten Maxwell away.

"Now, I'll move my horse here," she said decidedly.

Wufei grunted, "Damn onna, that's a knight."

Usagi squinted at the small black piece, "No. We call those horses here," she said confidently. Wufei squinted his eyes in anger. As a result, his face tightened, and his Chinese heritage became even more apparent.

Snickering, Usagi stifled her laughter unsuccessfully. Quatre smirked from his seat across the table, where he had been eating one of the brownies Makoto had baked earlier.

"And they trust you, of all people, to operate a weapon of mass destruction?" he shouted at the girl, slamming his fist on the table, "What an injustice!"

Usagi's face turned blue from the lack of oxygen her laughter brought. Wufei glared. Choking her laughter back, "I see, then maybe after dinner we should go knightback riding."

Wufei's hand slapped the chest board, rattling the pieces across the slick black table. He grunted again. His anger collided though, as he glanced to Usagi. "And now you mock us?" he screeched.

Usagi blinked in confusion, no sound audible. Quatre glanced to Wufei and then to Usagi, gasping.

A crescent moon shown off the girls forehead, light reflecting from it, entrancing the room. Feeling the eyes on her forehead, Usagi slowly raised her hand, feeling nothing upon it. She felt her energy drain though, her knees becoming weak as her small frame crumbled to the floor from the chair she had been sitting in.

Quatre rushed to her side, pulling the blond up as Wufei stood idle, staring. His mind posed a million questions at the moment, although no sound escaped his mouth.

Quatre frowned. He had only ever seen two others with the same symbol upon their foreheads until now. His mother, and his daughter. His daughter had been a time mixup made by Sestuna though, and they had only known each other briefly before Sestuna had sent Chibiusa back to her rightful place in time.

He blinked at Usagi, who lay in his arms peacefully, although her body seemed to be failing her. Chibiusa looked oddly like the girl. Although, Chibiusa did have pink hair. Qautre frowned. He had not spoken of his daughter to anyone except Setsuna and his mother. Sestuna had confided in Quatre that it would be best not to let the other boys know that time travel was possible, because too much could go wrong.

Yet Quatre himself was unsure if he now stood somewhere in the past, before his existence, or if he stood somewhere in the future, his daughter in his arms. The traffic of the others around him didn't phase him, as Usagi was lifted out of his arms and hauled to the med unit.

Quatre sat on the cold black kitchen floor, his eyes locked on the spot Usagi had been. Perhaps these were the wrongs Setsuna had spoke off.


	13. Hikawa

**Switch**

**Chapter 13-Hikawa**

_**Authors notes:**_**I know, some of you want to slap me on the hand for not updating Beauty's Beast. Hell, I want to slap myself on the hand. I'm just so motivated on writing Switch right now. The ideas give me chills. This chapter was intended to be longer, but I had to end it where I did. Just had to. **

_Her dress was the purest white one could imagine. She lay giggling in the garden, the white rose petals scattered throughout her long blond hair. It was warm, but everything here had a chilly glow. It made her feel happy though._

_Sighing deeply, her heart fluttered. There was something so right about this place. It felt like heaven. Usagi's eyes widened as she shot up. White dress. Same hazy glow. Had she died?_

_She squinted, peering through the windows of the glass house she was greeted with. Inside a woman stood, gazing out at the garden. Usagi shuddered at the sight of her. They looked...alike._

_The woman inside looked slightly aged, although her face was free of wrinkles. Her eyes flooded with worry. Usagi stood suddenly, her ankles threatening to give, as her bare feet carried her through the flower field to the glass house._

_The woman inside looked fearful suddenly, and Usagi stopped. Grimacing in pain, she bent down to examine her foot. A thorn from one of the roses had pricked her foot, and small crimson beads trickled onto the white petals beneath her._

_Freezing Usagi, glanced to the woman she had been heading to. The silver haired woman screamed, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. Her breath stopping, Usagi felt herself begin to fall._

_The never ending wind seemed to carry her. The silver haired womans scream followed her._

It was as if an infinite amount of blood rushed through her body as Usagi's eyes shot open. "Hmm," she mumbled, struggling with her muscles to allow herself to raise.

A hand pushed her down gently though, and Minako peered back at her. "You were screaming," Minako whispered, searching Usagi's eyes for some clue.

Usagi blinked, as she glanced down to her body. No dress. Just jeans and t shirt. "I don't know," she admitted. Minako sighed, lowering herself into the wooden chair beside Usagi's bed.

Forbidding herself to ask, Minako glanced to her. "I'm okay," Usagi nodded, frowning.

Minako nodded, finally letting herself sigh in relief, "Wufei said he was sorry if he was the cause of it," Minako said, confused.

Usagi squinted. She remembered, a fight, laughing, and then just black. "Did he choke me?" she asked suddenly.

Minako snorted, laughing, "No, I don't think so. But he has been worried. He came in here to check on you a few minutes ago," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi nodded. She wasn't sure of what really happened still.

"Is the onna up yet?" a gruff voice called from the doorway. Minako nodded, patting the chair as she rose.

"All yours," she winked as she made her way to the doorway. Wufei rolled his eyes, crossing her path to take the chair. Usagi glanced to Minako, who paused in the doorway a moment.

"Haircut," Minako mouthed, jerking her head to Wufei. Usagi smirked, before turning her attention to the boy.

"Morning," Usagi joked as her legs rustled over the sheet, the fabric rippling to her form. Wufei grunted, kicking his legs onto the bed.

Usagi stared at his dirty black shoes for several moments. Realizing her displeasure, Wufei let his feet fall to the ground.

She sat silent though, still stationary. "When you see things, are they in the future? Or the past?" she asked suddenly. Wufei shrugged, another grunt emanating.

She rolled her eyes, sighing. "The moon doesn't look like that," she murmured. Wufei's coal black eyes met hers.

"What's it look like now?" he asked. He couldn't select what he saw. The future interested in him.

Usagi frowned, "It doesn't have flowers."

Wufei nodded. After an awkward silence, he cleared his throat. "It used to," he said finally.

She squinted suddenly, raising her knees to her chest. Her eyes squinted at her feet, as her slender fingers traveled to them.

She ran her fingers over the smooth skin, stopping at a rough spot on her right foot. A tiny slice had started to scab, but dried blood was smeared on the side of her foot still. Chills ran down her spine.

"Did you cut yourself when you fell?" Wufei asked, noticing her attentions.

"Guess I did," Usagi whispered, running her finger over the scabbed cut.

He grunted again. "What's that one from?" he asked suddenly, his eyes gesturing to a cut on her palm. It was about two inches long, near her thumb. She cocked her head, trying to remember.

She frowned. Glancing to Wufei.

"I got caught stealing, and the merchant cut me, right before I ran," Usagi murmured. If she hadn't of run, he would have succeeded in cutting her hand off.

Wufei stared.

"I," Usagi sighed, "Used to live in an orphanage. Before the colony attacks. There was never enough of anything for anyone. Me and a few of the other kids used to steal, just to eat." Wufei continued to stare.

Usagi nodded, at a loss for words. "I didn't do it all my life though. Only until Father Maxwell and Sister Helen took me in at the church," she blurted. Her attempt to make up for stealing seemed ill, even to her.

"Father Maxwell?" Wufei asked, blinking. Usagi nodded.

"Duo's last name is Maxwell," he said squinting, "Your making this up."

"I swear I'm not. I have never, and will never tell a lie," she argued. Wufei stared into her eyes a moment.

"So, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, where are they now?" he asked, his heart believing her. Usagi turned away from him.

He needn't ask again, for he knew the answer in his heart. They were dead. He sighed.

"I know how you feel," he said quietly, the blonds sympathy the farthest from his mind.

Usagi blinked, staring at him. "How could you possibly?" she asked softly.

"My mom committed suicide when I was little," he whispered, his eyes determined and focused now. "Your dad?" Usagi whispered.

Wufei shrugged, "Don't really know him. He's a politician. We all had earth lives, before we returned to our planets, and duty. Our duty, mainly, is to protect Quatre, because he's the heir to the throne. I even took a vow of chastity," he halted, as Usagi's snort interrupted him.

Her eyes were glowing playfully. Wufei's eyes narrowed, but he continued all the same, "That's how I found out I was the prince of Mars. Quatre found us. Well, Luna helped."

"Luna?" Usagi asked cocking her head. Wufei's eyes narrowed further, "Not my favorite subject." He remembered many a scratch from Luna.

"Father Maxwell, he is a priest?" Wufei asked suddenly. Usagi nodded.

"I wanted to be a priest, more than anything. I even helped my grandfather out at his shrine," Wufei murmured.

Usagi smiled. Glancing up, the Chinese fire senshi felt his breath falter. There was something about her smile that melted him.

"What was the name of the shrine?" Usagi smiled. She felt a kindred spirit in Wufei, as religion was something she deeply understood, as death seemed to follow her.

"Hikawa," he sighed. The memories were painful.

Usagi frowned. It was impossible. "If we are the future, you are the past, right?" she asked quietly.

Wufei nodded, "I suppose that's right."

"Dr. J found Rei in the Hikawa shrine," Usagi confided.

Wufei shook his head, "No. The shrine closed when we died. Before we were reborn onto the planets."

Usagi's eyes widened, shaking her head. "I'm positive," she murmured, shoving the covers off of her and darting from the room.

"Rei," she gasped, out of breath and pinning the girl against the wall. Rei grunted, issuing a quick shove to Usagi to rid her arms.

"Wufei was training to be a priest in Hikawa," she said, as her voice turned grave.

"Your a liar," Rei growled, upon seeing Wufei appear behind Usagi. The others, hearing the commotion, had gathered around the trio.

She shoved Usagi off of her, throwing the girl into the ground. Tumbling, Usagi stopped herself with her hands, wrenching herself up.

Rei lunged towards Wufei, as Heero ripped her backwards. There was a swift kick, and his eyes were greeted by the barrel of the gun.

"I should have known you were imposters. Oz . In our own house," she growled, her finger yearning. Heero's cold prussian blue eyes stared down the barrel.

"Shoot me," he said suddenly. Rei's eyes hardened. The stare down continued. He'd have killed her by now if he was with Oz. She was number one on that hit list, as soon as Trieze found out she was still alive.

"I'm immortal," he spat, his cocky smirk shaking Rei.

She had pulled many a trigger, but this was the first time she closed her eyes. She whispered, "Prove it," before she squeezed the trigger.


	14. The First Guardian

**Switch**

**Chapter 14-The First Guardian**

**Authors Note:** _Inconsistant Dreamer-Yeah, I did. thanks! It was an accident. I went back and fixed it up though. Good eyes :). I updated "The Phoenix and The Raven" the other day, if there are some of you who didn't catch it. My alerts were messed up the other day, dunno if anybody else's were._

Dropping the gun clad hand, her hair flowed backwards. She glanced into his eyes, searching for something. Finding nothing, she crouched decidedly on the ground.

Heero was still kneeling. The fear had never been present in his eyes. He had been expecting her to shoot.

The bullet itself was currently embedded in the wall, less than an inch above Heero's head. Although she'd never dare admit it, Rei missed on purpose.

"Hikawa is no more,as of several years ago," she said suddenly, turning gracefully to Wufei. He opened his mouth, stuttering on his breath. She blinked softly, her eyes returning to their kind shade of violet. She knew, without word to Wufei his story. He was Chinese. But his heart belonged in Japan.

It was at this time he allowed himself to take a good look at her. Ebony tresses, untouched for years. Her perfect smile, and her eyes symmetrical. Her slim frame a figure most women never achieved. "A Geisha?" Wufei asked suddenly, his voice breathless.. Rei pursed her lips. It was a humiliating past, if any.

"Surely, as you were adopted," She said quietly. Wufei nodded, "Sent to my grandfather in Japan. After my mothers death in China."

Rei nodded. It made sense now. She now looked at Wufei, something broken in her eyes. It was as if no one else stood in this room. "Hikawa was a temple for the damned," she said finally, turning away from the group. Her slow escape from the crowded hall nearly killed her inside.

Every year of secrets came crashing down, and the memories played over in her mind, their sick repetitive dance calling her name.

_She'd been left on their doorstep, barely hours old. The shivering temperatures rattled her. The old woman heard her cries though. Scooping her up, she took Rei in. At first, Rei was spared. She cleaned, and tended to the fires._

_The other girls were beautiful. The beautiful kind of Damsels in Distress. Their cries at night whisped through the temple, haunting Rei many a night._

_It was on her sixteenth birthday that Noin had come. Noin was barely sixteen herself. That night changed their lives. _

"_Do it," Madame Quin ordered. Rei's face flushed red as Madame Quin's hand made contact with her face, the slap echoing across the once holy temple. All kindness was gone from her eyes. Madame Quin had been the only mother Rei had ever known._

_Holding her tears in with her breath, Rei arched her back behind the screen door. Her graceful shadow provided elegance to the traveling soldiers in the room on the other side._

_Her forced dance provocative, she stepped from behind the screen, revealing herself. Her kimono short, and unmodest. The jeers in the room made her sick to her stomach. But Noin, Noin was with her. Thank the gods for the comfort of Noin._

_Since that night the girls found comfort in each other, the youngest geisha's in the house. It was unclear to Rei, exactly how Noin had come across Trieze. Fate had taken over from there._

_Hikawa had taken her soul that night. Perhaps the ruins of Hikawa still held her soul captive, enabling her to exist without emotion. Since these boys had come though, something had been awakened, and her emotions had been stirring restlessly._

"Rei," a solemn voice said, breaking through her thoughts. She turned, still struggling with her demeanor. Heero stood, his Prussian blue eyes sympathetic. It was not his voice though. She took several steps forward.

Wufei stared, his eyes determined. He bowed, before kneeling respectfully before her. His bowed head allowed him to focus his attentions in his hands, where a large ball of flames appeared. Controlled and graceful, they licked around between his open palms.

Things felt warmer suddenly.

She felt herself sigh, and her hair flow backwards, rippling in the air.

To the others though, they saw something more. The symbol of mars glew upon Rei and Wufei's foreheads. The house was silent, even the wind inaudible.

Slowly, Wufei outstretched his hands, presenting the fire to Rei. She reached out slowly, as her hands shook. Cupping them, she accepted the ball from Wufei. Her body prepared itself for the excruciating pain.

No such pain came though. Her body felt empty, like death itself had consumed her. The flames in her hands still, Wufei knelt before her, his head still bowed.

Suddenly, every feeling in the world surged through Rei's body, the pressure lifting her off from her feet. Flames encircled her body as her graceful form spun in them.

Gasping, Usagi let out a cry, unknowing of the change taking place.

Rei's feet hit the ground though, and she stayed upright. The symbol of mars no longer glew, although it was still present upon her forehead.

Her hands were encased in pure white gloves, matching the shirt she wore. A bow had appeared on her chest, and a fuku had appeared, her slender legs protruding from it.

Heero froze. She wore the same ensemble that Setsuna and the outers wore. Although he had asked about it, he and the other inners were incapable of transforming.

Their powers were mere extensions of their current abilities. Something inside Rei had changed though.

She stood tall in the uniform, a certain level of comfort lodging itself in her body.

"Princess," Wufei whispered, his head still bowed. The symbol of mars had disappeared from his forehead.

Her porcelain skin willed itself not to crack, as she hit the floor with her knees. Sitting in front of Wufei, their eyes met, and he nodded simply.

Rei held her hands out, the flames appearing once more in her hands. She smiled. The touch was familiar. She blew softly, and the flames went out.

She had no idea how, but something inside her had been awakened. She cocked her head though. Rising, she let the flames appear in her hands. Tossing them to Heero, he caught them, the ball instantly turning to ice in his hands.

He glanced to his reflection, inside the ice crystal. Raising his eyes to Rei, he nodded. His shaggy brown hair clouded his vision, although he kneeled before her, bowing also. The other boys soon followed suit.

Gasps of wonder on the girls faces followed.

Rei paused though, her attentions focused on Wufei. He shivered lightly.

She let herself fall to the floor once more. He extended his hands, although no flame appeared this time.

"The power of mars is with you Rei. In it's rightful place at last," Wufei whispered. He was no longer the guardian.


	15. Cookies

**Switch**

**Chapter 15-Cookies**

Authors Notes: _Today will hopefully be major update day. (ahem, now that I've said that, watch the sidetracks begin). _

She still sat on the floor her mind numb. It felt like time had paused, although the world still spun around her. Finally, she shook her head, indicating her misunderstanding.

Wufei offered an apologetic smile. The crease that graced the Chinese boys lips looked misplaced to Rei. She'd never exactly seen him genuinely smile. Before she knew it, they had all risen, glancing to her as they waited, expecting something.

She hated not living up to expectations more than anything.

"I...don't really feel like a princess," she said finally, her cheeks flushed as she avoided any eye contact. Under her arms though she felt something stiff, as she was helped to her feet. She turned to face the man behind her.

Heero glanced back at her, his eyes drilling into hers. Suddenly, her eyes snapped closed, as her head fell backwards. Her previous clothing returned, her senshi outfit disappearing. Wufei nodded, as if the universe had bestowed it's knowledge upon him.

"I'm going to meditate. Perhaps I can break through to Setsuna," he said at last, firmly. Heading up the stairs he disappeared into his room.

Rei was still standing though, and she sighed, her disbelief still present. Sensing the uncomfortable silence, the occupants of the room shuffled out, making excuses numerous.

Heero cleared his throat from behind her, as she spun back around to meet his glance.

She took a deep breath, letting herself pause before exhaling. Sensing her discomfort, he blinked.

"Is this what it was like when it happened to you?" she asked softly. He frowned, shaking his head. Rei felt herself tremble. In the midst of this war, perhaps something had gone deathly wrong. At least, that was her feeling.

Her thoughts broke though as she felt a firm grasp around her hand. Astonished, she glanced to him. His hand was comforting around hers.

"It doesn't hurt," he said finally, nearly to himself. He ran his thumb along her hand, as if waiting for something. Her brows furrowed in worry.

"It used to hurt, when we touched," he said quietly.

Rei's mind traipsed over their encounter in the hangar, where she had fallen into his arms. It must have been unbearable for him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, avoiding his gaze. His touch sent shivers up her spine.

Pulling her into his chest, he locked his arms around her, willing himself not to let go. She shook slightly.

She pulled herself away, still avoiding his eyes. "It's not, I ca-I'm sorry Heero," she said finally, letting her body escape his.

His hand latched onto hers again, pulling her back to face him. "I understand it's hard," he whispered, as his other hand ran gently down her face. She shuddered again. Her voice threatened to break as it grew as weak as her eyes. She couldn't afford this now. She'd be gone soon. She'd accepted her mission, and Heero Yuy was not her mission. He wasn't even supposed to be here.

"Don't pull your emotional shit now," he said gruffly, although his touch was still gentle. She exhaled loudly.

Had he really just told her what to do? She pulled her bottom lip in slightly, holding her composure. He shook his head rapidly.

"I knew you were to emotional to be a soldier," he began, and his voice seemed to question his mind, "But you need to tell me now. Who are you fighting for?" he asked gently.

She paused. He really was like a sentimental object, wasn't he? He was something always around. These past few days, he'd been the source of her hate, and the source of her obsession. The first time she'd let herself get a good look at him, she knew he was beautiful.

There was something forbidden about that though. In her mind, she was already a dead woman. She would get her revenge on Trieze, and everything would be over.

As if sensing her thoughts, he nodded. She was selfish. The part of her that was self absorbed had become tangled in her emotions though.

Was she still fighting for herself? No. She'd grown to care for her team mates, and these boys. She loved the consistency in her life, when before she had none.

Her thoughts were silenced, as his lips crashed into hers. Lust. Physical attraction. That's all this was. She needed him to go along with her plan, so no one would save her at the last second.

She let herself kiss back, her lips parting as he deepened the kiss. At that second, she decided to promise herself to not fall in love. As long as she remained unattached, no one would be the wiser.

Pulling away though, a question caught onto the hook that was her tongue. "Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly, her open palms resting on his chest.

Then, at that moment, Heero decided to lie to her. "Because your beautiful," he said finally. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Truth was though, she was like a magnet, who drew him to her. He'd never felt anything more right.

---------------------

She whistled slowly, and quietly. Her fingers pried at the wooden slats of the kitchen door as she peeked into the sitting room.

"You really shouldn't spy," a quiet voice interrupted her as she jumped slightly. She turned to glare at the intruder, before her gaze softened.

"Oh and like you've never spied," she snapped playfully, her eyes dancing. He shook his head, pursing his lips as his blond hair fell into his eyes.

"Never," he admitted.

Makoto shook her head in disbelief, "Come here," she said, grasping his arm as she pulled him to the door pointing through the slats.

"Your missing the good part," she said, pointing, "they just kissed!". Quatre blushed, his face as red as the apples on the table. He turned away.

She sighed, "You've never spied. Never eavesdropped, never, like, even 'accidently' walked in on someone in the shower?"

His blush deepened as he shook his head. He was astonished she'd suggest something like that.

Turning away from the door, she glanced him up and down.

"How'd you meet them?" Quatre asked finally, leading her to the table. He busied himself at the island counter, readying a tray of cookies and tea.

Makoto hesitated, cocking her head. She wasn't used to someone waiting on her. Here, the kitchen was actually more of a war zone. Every soldier for themselves.

"Dr. J," she said simply. Quatre blinked. He looked so innocent. But it was realistic to say that he saw right through her shortness.

He set the cookies down, with the tea, as he scooted his chair in across from her. Accepting hesitantly, she reached for a cookie, passing it between her hands a moment, debating to eat it.

She shrugged. She was good at keeping secrets.

Realizing she wasn't about to talk, he cleared his throat.

"So you like it here?" he asked conversationally. Makoto shrugged, "I miss my sister sometimes. But other than that, it's alright. Actually, my sister and I are distant now, so more often than not, it's alright," she replied. The cookie froze in her hands, as she raised it to her lips, taking a a small bite.

She rock hard lump in her mouth knocked against her teeth as she swallowed hard. She definitely had not made these.

"I made them this morning," Quatre smiled as he stirred his tea. Makoto smiled, nodding. He dropped his spoon on the floor, as he moved down to grab it, Makoto rubbed her tongue on a napkin before taking a gulp of tea. The boy obviously had no clue how to cook. Bless him though, he must have looked scrumptious in an apron.

Her eyebrows rose at her own thoughts, as he reappeared above the table, setting the spoon atop it and taking a sip of tea.

"So, you have a sister?" he asked happily. Makoto nodded, "Catherine." Quatre nodded, "Where is she now?"

Makoto hesitated. Traveling with the circus still? Settling down? She hadn't talked to her in months. Catherine had always been rather distant.

"She has some important job at a hospital," she said finally, avoiding his questions by cramming another cookie into her mouth. Her tongue grimaced.

Quatre nibbled on the edge of one of his own cookies, "These really aren't like the ones you make," he admitted at last.

The dry crumbs rolling down her throat, Minako washed them down with a drink of tea. "Oh, they're fine," she said at last, saving his feelings.

He shook his head, "When I was reading, I tried to watch you make them between pages though, I think I missed an ingredient or a step."

Makoto paused, he'd been watching her? She must have looked up at all the wrong times. She frowned a moment. What had he messed up? Sugar?

"I can teach you if you want," she said at last, smiling, "Although I'm sure at your castle, you never had to cook."

Quatre smiled, "I'd like that," he said quietly. He smiled, clearing the table from the ruined cookies and downed tea.

With her back to him, Makoto scraped her tongue with her fingernails, hoping to rid her taste buds of the bad cookies.

"I can teach you some other stuff to actually, Duo asked me to make something for he and Ami," she smiled, getting up to help him. Any company in the kitchen was welcome. The others simply refused to try and cook.

"They were serious about that date?" Quatre asked, smiling.

Minako frowned, "Well, Duo was."


	16. His Promise

**Switch**

**Chapter 16-His Promise**

**Authors Notes: **_Yeah, I know last chapter was a filler chapter. I'm sorry. This one should be a tad bit better. I know my updates are a little bit slower too. I work two jobs and do a full college class schedule, so writing has to take a backseat sometimes. There is something that seems wrong in this chapter, yes(Im sure at least one of you will find it) but trust me, all will never be as it seems..._

He sat hastily on the floor before the fireplace. Fanning the flames a bit, his concentration struggled. Truthfully, his concentration had been strained since coming here. His mediations were short, and interrupted often.

His thoughts and visions came to him broken in pieces.

He had felt drawn to Rei since meeting her. There was no lust, although he felt compelled by her. He'd had his doubts when he'd seen the burn on Heero's arm, and heard from Rei that she had visions.

His eyelids wrinkled as he squeezed his eyelids closed as hard as he could. He breathed slowly, inhaling the small traces of smoke that floated to him from the fire.

A voice like an angels wafted through his mind, melodic and tugging at his memories. Setsuna.

"_I guess you know now,_" the voice whispered, her heartbroken tone drifting through his mind. His eyes threatened to wrench themselves open and he squeezed them closed, using all of his strength.

"_Don't break the connection_," she said softly. Her soft sigh followed.

Wufei's breathing was slow, and his chest rose and fell slightly.

"What did you do?" Wufei hissed. His heart panged with guilt. Setsuna. Could he still trust her?

"_It was for your own good,_" her voice replied. Wufei was quiet, still willing his eyes to remain shut, and his mind in meditation state.

"_I suppose you deserve an explanation. My apologies Wufei, this was not meant to happen_," she said quietly. Her voice seemed to hope to be forgiven, but Wufei offered no comfort with his silence.

He waited for her to continue.

"You were stubborn even before," she chuckled, sighing again, _"When I changed the past, I had no intention of time breaking like this. It wasn't supposed to happen."_

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Wufei's gruff whisper shot.

"_I sensed the disturbance when you all left. My connection with you when you are meditating is weak though, so you must hold on for me to explain," _she coaxed.

Wufei was still quiet, desperately trying to hold on to the shaky connection. It was slowly draining his strength.

"_You once lived these girls lives, for they are you, and you are they. Rei was the fire senshi, and you were a gundam pilot. The girls were meant to be reborn into your time period, but there was a break somehow in the time line. They were reborn at the same time you all were born, and I lost them in the war on the colonies before they could relive their destiny. With the occurrences after, you must understand me, that I had to fix the break in the time line, and go back to the past before I could fix the future. Something went wrong though, and your destinies were switched,"_she explained softly.

Wufei grunted softly, his body struggling.

"_You are the vessels for their powers. In order for me to fix the break in the time line, you must break the barriers holding the powers to you, in order for you to transfer the powers to the girls," she continued._

"Rei," he said, his voice hoarse.

"_Has no barriers. She has no secrets. For a barrier to be broken, the true holder of the powers must have no secrets. For as long as they hold things captive, they will not be able to hold their powers. I sensed the power transfer, and that it what allows me the weak connection I speak to you with now. The connection will get stronger as the powers return to their rightful hands. After you have placed the powers in each of the girls hands, they must help you complete your destiny's. Once that is completed, the girls will return here, and the break in the time line will be fixed. Everything must be right for this world to exist," _Setsuna urged.

"What happened, that made our destinies switch_?"_ he asked, his body shaking. His brain willed his muscles to writhe in pain, although he struggled to remain still.

Setsuna was silent. She would not tell him of the love the two groups had found from her mistake. Selfish as it was, destiny needed to be fixed. Suddenly she felt herself slipping.

"_Wufei, Treize must die, don't let Rei_," her voice urged, but suddenly grew quieter, before being ripped away.

Wufei's body shook as he gasped. Falling backwards onto the floor he clutched his chest, feeling a comfort across them. Usagi's worried eyes met his, as she stabled him.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Wufei's breathing slowed slightly, although it pained him.

He grunted, shaking his head. His body had been too weak to hold the connection. It had never happened to him before, and his mind struggled for the right answers. Setsuna's last words particularly troubled him. Rei had mentioned Treize, but the connection had been broken before he had heard the end to her sentence.

"Did you get through to Setsuna?" she urged, remembering his excuse for going upstairs.

He nodded.

Usagi's eyes filled with a strange sadness, as she stared at him.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly. Her hands were still positioned on his chest, no longer as comfort to him, but more of a comfort to her.

Not having the full answers for himself, he settled for "It'll be alright in the end," he whispered hoarsely, his coal black eyes searching hers. Something about her urged a feeling of guilt in his mind for lying to her.

Maybe lying to her. Everything still had a chance to turn out fine, if they could kill Treize.

Her lips grew into a pout, as her aura of sadness remained.

"You promise?" she asked finally.

Wufei swallowed hard, nodding and still mesmerized by her locking gaze. Suddenly though, she gracefully bowed her head, her golden locks swaying as she lowered her lips to his. The small touch from her velvet lips nearly crushed his very soul.

His heart guilty, he returned the kiss, deepening it as his hands brushed the stray locks away from her delicate face.


	17. Sying

**Switch**

**Chapter 17-Sying**

**Authors notes: ** _Yup, Earthchild found it. Good job:) That will all be explained in coming chapters..-And yup, I'll continue to randomly pop up with updates. I'm always rather busy_.

Wufei was quiet as he sat indian style, watching Rei carefully. Occasionally the raven haired girl would glance to her hands, curling her lips in frustration. She hadn't mastered her powers yet, and it frustrated her.

"Do you always let everything bother you so much?" he asked absentmindedly as he glanced back down to the katana he had been polishing.

"No," Rei retorted, looking sheepish. Wufei shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. She'd grown on him, even though they'd butted heads. They shared something special though, the power of mars.

"The others haven't gotten their powers yet," he said quietly, his words troubling him. Rei's eyes blinked, as she cocked her head, her lips parting.

"The others are like you too," Wufei explained, still staring at his reflection in the katana.

"How do you know?" Rei asked finally, the fact settling restlessly in her stomach. Perhaps something was wrong.

Wufei sighed, explaining to Rei Setsuna's words. He glanced to her cautiously, after he finished, letting her absorb the information.

Rei nodded. "So they have to have no secrets?" Rei asked, her mind pondering what the others could be hiding. Wufei nodded.

The though nagged at her, like cloth caught on a stray nail. "So how do we get them to talk?" she asked, no other words coming to her.

Wufei shrugged, as Rei frustratingly rose, leaving the room huffily. Wufei turned to watch her go out the door, letting it slam shut behind her. Rolling his eyes, he returned to his katana. Her touchiness annoyed him at times.

"How'd lessons go?" Usagi asked softly, as she wiped the mirror down on her vanity. She stared at Rei's reflection, waiting for an answer. Instead, Rei shrugged, sitting uneasily on the bed.

Rei and Usagi were closer than the other girls, having bonded more.

"Are you keeping anything from me?" Rei asked suddenly, cocking her head. Usagi frowned, glancing down to the table.

Usagi sighed, her eyes darting back to Rei's reflection, before returning to the table top.

"I was the one who broke the TV last week," she admitted finally.

Rei's eyes squinted, as she cracked a smile. Usagi's innocence mesmerized her sometimes.

"Well, I didn't mean along those lines," Rei said finally, dismissing her anger for the broken electronic.

Usagi cocked her head, turning away from the mirror to face Rei. "Not that I know of," she said hesitantly, racking her brain for anything else.

"No," she said finally, offering a weak smile. Rei's eyes broke their connection, as she nodded finally, sighing.

"Dr. J wants to see you," Ami's voice interrupted the cold atmosphere suddenly, as the two other girls turned to her. Ami glanced to Rei.

Sighing, Rei nodded, as she left the room. Ami cleared her throat, glancing cautiously to Usagi.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, smiling. The comfort in her smile caused Usagi to nod reluctantly.

"I don't know what's with Rei these days," Usagi said quietly, flopping onto her bed. Sitting daintily on the edge, Ami shrugged.

"She asked if I was keeping something from her," she blond confided, pulling her knees to her chest. "Are you?" Ami asked quietly. Usagi shook her head, "Nothing I can think of. Then again, I'm sure we all keep things sometimes. Maybe she knows something I don't."

Ami frowned, "You think we're all keeping secrets?"

Usagi shrugged, "Nothing that needs to be talked about. Just maybe things we prefer not to talk about."

Ami nodded, "Does it bother you?"

Usagi shrugged, "A little bit. But it's not my business."

Ami nodded, debating with herself. "Somethings are hard to talk about. Like when my colony was raided, and my mom died, and my dad went missing."

"You glad we found out Oz took him?" Usagi asked quietly.

Ami frowned, recalling the old files they had found, documenting her fathers death. "Yes," she said hesitantly. It did still bother her, like an open wound. Lately though, she'd been missing Sying. The first cut was always the deepest.

Her eyes watered, as her mind slipped back to that day.

_She laughed gracefully, as her back hit the bed. He smiled from above her as he tickled her, her blue hair bouncing. She pleaded with him to stop between laughter._

_Wrapping his strong arms around her, he stopped, bear hugging her. She snorted in laughter, feeling his warm breath upon her neck._

"_You were never like this before," he said, smiling as he referrered to her open personality. The blue haired angel beside him was normally rather timid and shy, and never loud or giggly._

"_I don't know whats gotten into me lately," she admitted, smiling at him. Her eyes wandered down to her stomach, as his did also._

"_Did you find out?" he asked, placing a hand on her stomach._

"_Not until tomorrow, when I call for the results of the test" Ami said finally, letting her eyes meet his again. They'd been trying desperately for a baby, although they hadn't been very lucky though._

_Sying nodded, frowning as his fingertips traced little circles in her palms. A loud noise from outside caused him to jump slightly, as he looked to Ami worriedly._

_Her eyes blinked at him, as she propped herself up on her elbows, cocking her head at the door. They lived in a small one room studio apartment. _

"_I'm sure it's nothing," Sying said slowly, as he rose, heading to the door. Ami lay on the bed, her mind frozen. Suddenly though, the door blew off of it's hinges, falling to the floor in front of the bed, as the wood smashed, sawdust flooding the air. _

_Ami screamed, one arm clutching her chest, as she jumped from the bed to run to Sying as the bullets riddled his body. An Oz soldier leered back at her. Her panicked breathing quickened as she was snatched by the soldier, and shaken like a rag doll into the street._

_She turned, the sight of Sying's lifeless body greeting her as she sobbed and struggled to lunge forward. The soldier wrenched her back around as her legs kicked, her body resisting._

_He lost his grip, and Ami toppled to the ground, as she shakingly picked herself up, sprinting away. The buildings around her burned, collapsing as the smoke clouded around. Stopping suddenly, she realized she was now in her mothers district._

_Searching frantically, she found her mothers house in flames. She pushed through the door, wiggling through the house as she called for her mother. _

_Suddenly Ami felt herself pinned against the wall, and her body writhed in pain as she cried out._

_Her mothers dirt streaked face glared back at her, as she coughed, "Ami," she said chokingly, as Ami's sobs returned._

_Hugging her mother, Ami sobbed harder. _

"_Ami, you must listen. Run, just run," her mother pleaded as Ami shook her head._

"_Mom I can't leave you," Ami begged, clutching her mothers arms. "Where is Sying?" her mother asked finally, referring to Ami's husband._

"_Dead," Ami choked out, still clutching her mother. Shei shook her head frantically, "Run Ami, they'll kill you. It is not the end, we will see each other again."_

_Ami sobbed, as her mother shoved her out the door, stumbling into the streets. She caught her balance, although her knees wobbled. She turned back around to glance at her mothers house, as the roof collapsed, the flames consuming it._

_Stifling a scream, Ami darted back through the streets, searching for somewhere to hide. She stumbled into an alleyway, collapsing._

Her concentration broke, for she didn't remember anything but waking up in a hospital after that, greeted by Dr. J. She felt pressure on her face though, and she gasped.

Usagi's fingertips wiped away the tears from Ami's eyes. "Ami-chan," Usagi pleaded, unknowing of the other girls troubles.

Sobbing, Ami's breath lagged.

"I miss him so much Usa," she said, her sobs harder.

"Who, who do you miss," Usagi whispered, hugging the frail girl.

"Sying," Ami sniffled, "My husband."

Usagi's eyes widened, as she stared at the girl before her.

Suddenly Ami's body stiffened, as a gagging sound escaped her mouth. The air around grew cold, fog overtaking the room.

Ami's body rose into the air, rigid, as her body absorbed the fog. The silver wisps encircled her, and her body emerged, a uniform like Rei had had days before present. Ami sobbed aloud, although her tears were dry.

"What the hell?" Duo's voice uttered from the doorway, an unconscious Heero visible on the floor beside him.


	18. Half a Soul

**Switch**

**Chapter 18-Half a soul**

**Authors notes:** _The pairings will be Usagi/Wufei, Rei/Heero, Minako/Trowa, Makoto/Quatre, Ami/Duo. I do appreciate everyones reviews:) I don't think everyone understands the helpfulness of reviews. They give me motivation to update sooner, and when you guys bring up things your wondering about,it enables me to come up with new ideas, although im following my planned plot. She walks in beauty was recently updated, and I could not be happier. (I do believe I would have had a full on heart attack if need ,and brothers and sisters, and boys dont cry, were updated at the same time..instead of just peeing my pants when SWIB was updated). I have been a writer on FF since 2003, meaning I'm coming up on five years now. My older works are no longer available to read (and quite honestly, your eyes would bleed if you read them). The older authors on this site-It makes me happy to know you all are still lurking:) The newer authors-I welcome you, and I am interested in your new views. Things I'm hoping to accomplish in the next few days-Im hoping a Vow of Chastity is updated, and Im hoping to catch up on my Condolences fix._

_And, it is December 25__th__. Happy Holidays. (..I'll stop rambling now..)_

Her knees hit the hard wooden floor with a clamber, and she gazed in fear at Usagi. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Ami's eyes then found Heero's, who had just awoken, clutching his head as he gazed to her.

Heero glanced to Duo. Wufei had told them this would happen, but his thoughts remained the same. The boys would eventually, one by one, be rendered defensless.

By this time Rei had already shoved Duo and Heero aside, Wufei nipping at her heels. She shook Ami, the girl still speechless. "What happened?" Rei asked breathlessly, glancing to Duo.

His simple shrug and solemn head shake returned fire. "I just, I was talking about Sying, and next thing I know, it felt, it felt like," Ami said quietly, her usually nimble mind confusing itself.

"Sying?" Wufei questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It felt like what?" Rei asked. Choosing to ignore Wufei, Ami opened her mouth, closing it again before no sound could escaped.

"It felt like, dying," Ami said carefully, still confused by her words. Rei raised an eyebrow. Immortality was not known in this dimension.

Wufei's coal eyes narrowed, as he glanced to Heero from the corners of them. They had not spoken of their immortality to the girls. Sure, Heero had set it when Rei threatened to shoot him. Yet she hadn't shot him, so she had to have not believed him. Understanding, Heero lowered his gaze. They would not speak of their immortality, for it meant, if their powers had been passes onto the girls, the girls were now immortal.

Heero glanced to Ami, an understanding between the two. Ami now held the power of Mercury.

Breaking up the party, the alarm sounded. Spinning on her heels, Rei shot from the room. Her feet pounded down the hallway as she sprinted to the hanger. Usagi was nearly caught up with her, as the two burst through the doorway.

Glancing around Rei panicked.

"Noin," she breathed, as her body sprinted forward. She shot between the gundams, grasping for the girl. Noin turned, a cruel twist turning her lips. Leaping forward, Rei grasped her hair, slamming her into the concrete floor.

Noins arms twisted upwards, wrenching Rei's hands from her hair as she struggled to shove Rei off of her. Usagi had already come to Rei's aid, although none was needed. Rei had her gun drawn, aimed at Noins forehead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rei barked, her knees pinning Noins chest to the ground, with the gun still aimed. Compromising, Noin allowed the pin, raising her arms.

"Rei-chan," Noin pleaded manipuliatively. Rei shook her head. "Rei-chan, after all we've been through, you wouldn't dare shoot me," Noin tried again.

For the second time ever, Rei's finger shook on the trigger. "Omae o korosu," she growled.

Daring her, Noin raised an eyebrow as she spat.

Holding her breath, Rei pulled the trigger, as Noin's eyes went blank, and a crimson river flowed from her forehead.

Usagi swallowed hard from her position behind Rei. Climbing off Noin, Rei's hands shook. Her feet wobbled as she struggled to walk away with dignity. The dignity from killing her former best friend? Her back turned on Noin's dead body, Rei headed towards the doorway to the hanger.

Stopping to face Usagi, Rei's eyes met hers. "Dispose of the body, and make sure everyone packs their things. I'm paging Dr. J. This house is no longer safe, and we'll be moving again in an hour," she said numbly.

Glancing to Noin's body, Usagi nodded, accepting the orders. She moved swiftly to Noin, debating on how to dispose of the body. She began by checking her jacket pockets, for any possesions that may prove valuable.

"Minako," Rei called. Minako nodded, already understanding, "I'll have everything packed and moved to the next safe house." Her eyes lingered on Noin, as Rei pushed past the group into the hallway.

These events had left Heero rather restless that night. They had taken the gundams, relocating to a house hidden in a forrest. He'd never been in a gundam, and he had chosen to ride with Ami to brief her on her new powers. Wufei had riden with Rei, and Heero couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when Rei had offered the spot to him.

She'd been ignoring him since he kissed her, trying to put distance between the two. The distance troubled him, although he felt no colder to her.

Something wasn't right. He felt like, he had known her for years, and not just weeks.

Kicking the sheets off of himself, he swung his legs over his bed, making his way down the hall to her room.

The girl in the picture. That had been Noin? The girl she had spoken of. She seemed so happy in the picture, yet Rei had shot her all the same. But she hadn't shot Heero.

He fumbled with his footing in the dark. The layout of this house was unfamiliar to him. Heading down the stairs, he made his way into the kitchen, stopping dead in the doorway.

Rei sat at the kitchen table, a hand cradling her forehead and a full cup of coffee in front of her.

She glanced up, ignoring him and turning her attentions back to the coffee. She took a sip, the warm liquid warming her as she set the mug back down, clearing her throat.

"What?" she asked, her voice hoarse as if she had been crying. Heero shrugged.

He sat across from her at the table, his eyes lingering on her. He really didn't have much to say. It was odd. It was as if he was growing colder these past few days.

She sighed, moving her hand away from her eyes. Her hair that had been pushed up dropped, and she leaned back in the chair, away from the coffee.

"I suppose it's begun," she said softly.

"Hn," Heero grunted, questioning her.

Rei shrugged, "The end of it all. Noin is dead. We have Treize and Une to defeat. Relena will have the throne secured, and we then us pilots will be forced to live normal lives, while you all are stuck here, until Dr. J can fix the time machine."

"Hn," Heero grunted, understanding.

Rei sighed, feeling herself ramble.

"So I guess the mission is, to kill Treize and Une," Rei said quietly, "And save the world," she said after a moment with a snort.

Heero nodded, "Mission accepted," he said quietly, glancing to her.

Rei raised an eyebrow, her eyes meeting his for the first time that night. She cocked her head.

Heero stared, "You can't expect to do everything by yourself."

"I did it long enough before becoming a pilot, _and_ I never said Iplanned on doing it myself," Rei argued. True, there were times she had felt like leaving, completing her mission solo. She had never gone through with it though.

"Hn," Heero shrugged, doubting her words.


	19. It begins

**Switch**

**Chapter 19**

**Authors notes:** _I have a Very. Very. Valid excuse this time. The hard drive my plots and chapter outlines, and chapters are kept on CRASHED. I had to remove it from my computer, because it sends the computer into raving spasms if its attached. So bare with me while I get things back on track. Anyhow, I will try and incorporate the other romantic couples, and I also want to point out Catherine has already been mentioned as Makoto's sister, so you will see about the others...Also, can we please liven up around here? I'm waiting for updates. (I know. I'm a hypocrite. Sorry..) Also, the gundam history in this is very very condensed, and simplified, I'm sorry._

"Makoto, _huff,_ Makoto," Usagi panted, her arms clutching the bars on the treadmill as her feet froze and were dragged off the treadmill slowly.

"Slow down," Usagi whined, as she was already lying on the floor, her arms clutching at her ribs as she panted.

Makoto kept a steady pace on the treadmill as she eyes Usagi.

"If you can't keep up, go train with Ami," Makoto said matter of factly, as she continued her self comfortable sprint.

Usagi grumbled from the floor.

"It's your own fault Usa," Makoto said simply, switching her machine into a cool down.

Usagi's eyes narrowed, as she sat up, her hair sticking to her back with sweat.

"Is not. And Ami's training with Wufei," Usagi said bitterly.

Makoto raised an eyebrow as she let her machine come to a stop, and she wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a small white towel.

Usagi crossed her arms, "It's not like I care."

Makoto rose her other eyebrow, then glanced across the training room. Rei and Minako were currently sparring, and Duo sat idle, watching the two.

She smirked, shaking her head as Minako landed a swift kick atop Rei's shoulder. Rei fell backward, her butt hitting the mat with a small thud, as her face turned red. She stayed down though, enabling Minako to jump with glee.

The blond had been considerably happier as of late, and Makoto had yet to figure it out.

She fumbled with the tie in the waist band of her pants, tying them tighter around her hips.

To the right of them, Ami was stretching beside Wufei.

Casually, Makoto tossed the sweat soaked towel atop Usagi's head.

The other girl didn't even argue. She simply laid back on the ground, letting the towel fall over her eyes.

Makoto chuckled to herself as she padded out of the room.

Usagi glared across the room at a resting Rei. Rei had sweat, that matted her hair back. She looked tired. She really had been beating herself up.

Usagi felt a wave of warmth wash over her as the sunlight from the windows cascaded over her body, highlighting her features.

Wufei had caught note of this, letting his eyes linger on her. Time stood frozen for a minute as their eyes met.

He held contact for a moment, opening his mouth, then turning to Ami. Usagi's eyes fell as she glanced down her body and sighed. He seemed so out of reach sometimes.

She sat up, her hair falling over her shoulders. She used her legs to push herself up, as she dusted her tank top off, heading by herself into the hallway.

Wufei had noticed this, and he excused himself, following her out.

Ami pursed her lips, turning to Rei.

"Did you ever think to question Noin before you killed her?" Ami asked cautiously, as if treading on egg shells.

Rei glared.

Ami cleared her throat, deciding Rei's stubbornness and pride and gotten in the way once again. Then again, what else was new.

"Usagi," he said shortly, as he struggled to catch up with her. Her pace quickened, as she headed out into the garden with a small huff.

Wufei rolled his eyes, "What's wrong?" he barked to her fleeting form.

She sighed, exhausted with his antics. "Nothing," she muttered, collapsing into a white wicker patio chair.

Much to her dismay, he sat on the ground in front of the chair, his eyebrows raised.

Swinging her legs over one side of it, she raised her eyebrows also, mimicking him. She picked a hand up to casually examine her fingernails.

He sighed.

"I just don't feel like talking," she said simply, shrugging.

He said nothing, glancing off to the side.

"I don't think everything's going to be alright like you said," she sang accusingly.

Wufei blew a short breath.

She crossed her arms, her eyes softer now as she gazed at him.

He'd nearly ignored her since the moment after he kissed her. "You spend a lot of time with Rei," she said finally.

Wufei shrugged, "She has a lot to learn about the power of Mars."

Usagi sighed, "What powers do I hold? And why don't I have them yet?"

Wufei was quiet. He wasn't exactly sure what powers Usagi held. His communication with Setsuna had weakened. The mental connection was breaking slowly, and he sensed it.

"I don't know yet," he said softly.

She said nothing, simply staring.

"And I don't mean to ignore you, it's just, my," he sighed, noticing the glare on her face.

"I can't let myself get attached to you. My duty to Quatre is more important than finding someone," he said finally.

Usagi was quiet, her lips twisted as she took a deep breath. "And may I ask what duty you have, if you are not the Prince of Mars?" she asked.

Wufei's brain waves halted. She was right. He wasn't. His entire world had been turned upside down in a matter of weeks.

Usagi nodded slowly, as if receiving her answer. Her small frame slid from the chair, as she walked back into the house.

Wufei sat idle, internally battling himself. Perhaps Usagi was right. Nothing was the same anymore. Everything he once thought true had been turned upside down.

"So the plan?" Heero asked absentmindedly. He'd been rather distracted lately. Ami peered over her glasses, and laptop at him.

"Well for one, make sure Rei doesn't kill off anymore leads," she said accusingly. Rei snorted.

"Finding Trieze is crucial at this point. We need to stop him before he takes over any more Alliance bases," Rei argued.

Heero looked puzzled.

"OZ infiltrated the Alliance, and took things over from the inside," Rei explained.

"The only way it would have been possible," Ami chimed in.

"So how are you sure any of the Alliance members your working with aren't secretly with OZ?" Heero asked.

"That's what Zech's is for," Rei said matter of factly.

"Zechs mainly is working with us to ensure that his sister becomes queen of the world, and the Sanc kingdom comes back into power. He could care less about helping the Gundam Pilots," Ami explained.

Heero nodded.

"I think the best plan of action, is to send one of the guys in. Undercover. As an Oz pilot Zech's is training," Rei said carefully.

Ami's displeasure was evident as she shook her head. "It's risky Rei," she coaxed. They couldn't ask these boys to risk their lives, if Oz found the treason.

"And when they do get it, what do you propose they do?" Ami asked.

Rei frowned. "Once they get in, they'll have to seize control of the main base, or capture Trieze. Both if they can do it. Once we swoop in, we'll take out Trieze, and his commanding officers. The minor bases will follow suit."

"And Relena will be back in control? That easily?" Heero asked. He'd been silent, absorbing the information.

Rei frowned. She had a personal vendetta. She admitted it to herself, and that was as far as she could bring herself. Truthfully, she couldn't stand Relena. Yet she'd come to grips with the fact that Relena should be back in her rightful position.

"And what do we do with Relena?" Ami asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was true. Relena would have to be heavily guarded, and the pilots couldn't risk being recognized.

"So we send one of the boys with Zech's, and two or guard Relena. The other two will have to stay with us. If your willing to split up," Rei said slowly, glancing to Heero for approval.

His eyes seemed cold, and distant as he nodded. Rei herself dropped her gaze. His attitude made her uneasily.

"I'll go with Zech's. You've already taught me the basics of operating a gundam," Heero said at last. He glanced to Rei. Rei nodded.

"We'd better send two that still have their powers to guard Relena. Trowa and Quatre maybe," Rei said carefully.

Heero nodded, "We'd be taking a bigger risk sending Duo."

Rei smirked. "So Duo stays with us, and trains." Heero and Ami nodded, seemingly agreeing.

"I'll page Zech's and Dr. J. We'll begin operations tonight," Rei said, leaving the table abruptly.

As fast as she left the table, Ami knew it would be over just as fast. She'd come to grow with the girls as a family, and within one mission, they would be back to their separate lives.

Ami rose, preparing to gather everyone for the meeting.

"I just hope you know what your getting into," Ami said softly. Heero remained expressionless.


	20. Lock and Key

**Switch**

**Chapter 20**

"Sally," Minako smiled warmly, extending her arms. Sally Po returned the hug, her demeanor hesitant.

"I trust tension's been high since you moved safe house's?" she asked quietly, taking her seat across from Minako. Minako nodded, giving a short wave of her hand, dismissing her friends concern.

Her eyes glew, as she changed the subject, "Relena is well? Right?"

Sally pursed her lips. Relena and Minako had met years before this entire disastor. Both wealthy families, they had grown to be close friends.

Sally nodded, "She is in Hilde's care, hidden away until we're sure it's safe."

Minako's face fell, as she nodded. She hadn't seen Relena in awhile. It had been rather hard for her to accept the lack of contact between her former best friend and herself. Truthfully, the other girls, specifically Rei, were not as fond as Relena.

Then again, the other pilots had different goals.

"War destroys much more than life," Minako said softly. Sally Po nodded.

It was quiet for a moment. "I suppose your in a hurry," Minako said quietly.

Sally Po gave a comfortable smile, and a short nod, "As always Ms. Aino. As always. There is no rest for us," she said with a small chuckle.

Minako nodded.

The large wooden door to the study creaked open, as Rei entered, followed by Trowa and Quatre. She exchanged a glance with Sally, a curt nod.

The boys were introduced to Sally, and Sally to them.

"You've been skilled in arms?" Sally asked, glancing to Rei.

Rei nodded, "As best as we've had time for."

Sally nodded, "Zechs will be by later. He also has business to discuss with you though, Rei," she informed.

Rei nodded, mentally scanning her brain for anything Zechs would want to talk about.

"Mr. Barton, Mr. Winner, follow me," Sally said, leading the way out the doors. The door swung shut, echoing in Minako's mind for several nights to follow.

"Ms. Aino has informed me you've been taught to use a gun, as well as magical powers you both posess?" she asked casually, the driver opening the door to a limo.

Trowa was quiet. The whole ordeal seemed rather odd to him. The car was rather flashy, for a secret meeting.

"Miss Peacecrafts private car," she said, as if sensing his question. He nodded.

Quatre explained their powers, as Trowas eyes drifted lazily around the car.

"I guess that leaves one question," Sally Po said finally.

Trowa's thoughts interupted, his attention returned to her.

"Would you prefer to fight with magic, or modern warfare," she asked, a coy smile creeping onto her face.

Trowa glanced to Quatre. It was, and still was his duty to protect the prince.

"Guns," Trowa answered. He seemed to distrust something of Sally Po. Wufei had told him of the breaking connection, and soon, perhaps, they would be without magic entirely. It was safer to choose the guns.

With a nod, Sally produced two boxes from under the seat. A handgun was present in each box, upon being revealed. She then glanced out the window.

"Peacecraft academy," she said softly. "It was abandoned when Relena was forced to go into hiding." She had grown rather close to Relena, having been her personal guardian over what she estimated to be the last two years.

"She is Relena Darlian now, after the demolition of the Sanc Kingdom," Sally said with a nod.

Quatre nodded, understanding the monarchy rules. They would be protecting a former princess.

"You think the Sanc Kingdom will rise back into power?" he asked, clearing his throat.

This caught Trowa Bartons attention, and he glanced to the pair.

Sally sighed, "The monarchy is no longer in power. The changes that have taken place..." she trailed off.

She shook her head suddenly, "She will be Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, but Relena Peacecraft, will never be Queen."

Quatre was silent. Trowa guessed that Quatre was most likely debating his own power. Then the thought came to Trowa.

Quatre was no longer the prince. That left, one of the gundam pilots, to be princess. As the car sped up, Trowa came to grips with an unsettling realization. Not only was the princess of the Sanc Kingdom in danger, but perhaps now, they had just put the princess of the Moon Kingom in danger.

He glanced to Quatre, the blonde sharing the same thoughts. The tension rose. Rei had been discovered to be the guardian of mars, and Ami that of mercury. Wufei had also discussed that considering Makoto's strength, she was likely to embody Jupiter.

That left Minako or Usagi an open target, and he wasn't sure which. He'd bonded with Minako. She seemed to be a kindred spirit. Deeply, his heart prayed for her safety.

"Duo," Ami said kindly, as he set a plate of grilled lobster in front of her.

With a flip of his braid , he sat in the chair across from her.

Her gaze was stern, as she challenged him.

"For one, Ami my dear," he chuckled, taking a bite from his own plate, "You owe me your company for a romantic dinner."

Ami sighed, exhausted. She turned to glare at Makoto, although she found that the brunette chef had disapeared.

Ami glanced down to her plate. It was arranged rather nicely.

"You worry too much. Take a break from things, take some time to breathe," he said casually, glancing up to her.

Ami nodded. She always did worry too much. Even Sying had told her that.

"Although, a babe like you shouldn't have anything to worry about," he said with a wink.

Ami smiled. It was nice to escape her mind for a moment. Logic forced itself onto her, creeping in her head constantly. She was always plotting the pilots next move, or even attempting to plot Oz's next move.

She picked at her plate. A small giggle escaped her. Her eyes wide, she clapped her hand over her mouth in astonishment. How could she giggle at a time like this? Then again, he was the guardian of venus, and love. He was a regular cupid alright.

He glanced, his eyes glowing at the sound of the giggle.

She blushed, shaking her head as she stared down.

"And for two," he finally continued, "I do believe you also owe me a lock."

Ami glanced up suddenly. Her confusion evident. "A lock?" she asked confused.

Within seconds, his face was inches from hers. He had seized his chance.

"Lip lock," he explained, moving in for the kill.

Ami smiled, although her head bowed. She allowed his lips to land on her forehead.

He pulled back, his expression soft, his eyes waiting.

"Duo," she smiled, her voice a whisper, "You should find those keys to that lock first, before you try and open the door."

She excused herself, setting the napkin down. She rose from the table, her back to him and she went for the door.

Duo sat back in his chair, astonished. No girl had ever given him this hard of a chase.

Ami turned though, her face to him. A silent giggle was present on her face. He acknowledged her shy flirtation, rising from the table.

He scooped her up in his arms, kissing her again. This time, she allowed it. Breaking for breath, she sighed.

Duo grinned, "Who needs keys, if you can pick a lock?" Ami laughed, her blush turning from pink to scarlet.

"Are you nervous?" a quiet voice came from behind him. Heero turned, a flash of ebony before his eyes. Rei had sat down next to him. She was dressed simply, a pair of jeans and a tanktop.

Truth be told though, he wasn't nervous. He shook his head, continuing to stare out into the backyard. This safe house was considerably smaller than the last, and their current location consisted of an old wooden back porch.

The question though, he would have never guessed to escape her lips.

"I don't even know why I'm here, how can I be nervous?" he asked.

Rei nodded, "Your here because of destiny. Time. It obeys no rules," Rei whispered.

No reaction was gained from Heero.

He glanced to her, his gaze looking wild.

"Come with me," he urged.

Rei froze. She shook her head suddenly. "It's dangerous. I'd be recognized," she blurted.

Heero nodded. That frozen moment though, she had considered it.

"Oh Rei, do reconsider, I'm sure Treize would love to see you," a voice came from behind the pair.

Zech's had appeared behind them on the porch, tossing an apple in his palm. He brought it to his mouth a minute, taking a bite.

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Say, after you blew Noins brains out, you checked her pockets didn't you?" he asked casually.

Rei nodded, "What do you think?"

Zechs snorted, "She didn't happen to have the laboratory access card in her posession did she?" he asked, taking another bite out of the apple.

Rei shook her head, "She had nothing in her posession actually. After we searched her."

Zech's raised his eyebrows, "Hm. Well then. I wonder where that could have gotten. It'd be easier to track hers down, than swiping one."

Rei nodded. The missing access hadn't occurred to her.

"Did she leave it with anyone?" Rei asked.

Zech's shook his head, "Not that I'm aware of. Maybe you should have Ami hack the database and see when the last time Noin's card was used to gain entry."

Rei nodded, accepting the idea.

"You think it was stolen?" she asked suddenly. Zechs shrugged.

His interest then fell on Heero.

"Sally said you were sending one of the boys with me" he urged suddenly, his interest still in the apple.

Rei nodded, "Heero," she said, gesturing to her companion.

Zech's frowned, "Heero, you say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Heero nodded, "Heero Yuy," he said, standing up.

Zechs chuckled taking another bite of the apple.

"Really Rei. This isn't a joke?" Zechs asked, tossing the apple core into the yard.

He chewed loudly, glancing Heero up and down.

"Heero Yuy's been dead for years. Assasinated by Odin Lowe," Zech's said with a mouthful.

Rei squinted, glancing to Heero. An ebony wave spilled over her shoulders, her head moved so fast.

Odin Lowe. The name sounded familiar to her. Heero Yuy did not however.

"Enough with the joking, what's your name?" Zechs urged.


	21. A Long Way Home

Switch

Chapter 21

A long way home

Rei's mind urged her brain to search for any memory of Odin Lowe, and she came up with none. The memory itself was unnattainable, having never been made.

She silenced Zech's with a stare, as she gave Heero her attention. A soft, concerned expression graced her features as she stared into his eyes. Perhaps Odin Lowe a missing link between her world and his. Quietly, she lowered her gaze.

"You better get going," she said, clearing her throat after a moment. Heero made no notion, searching for her gaze again. Her eyes avoided him though, and he rose, standing before Zechs.

Zechs stared at Rei a moment, waiting for a reaction. When the former geisha gave none, Zech's eyes flicked over the backyard. Lightening bugs twinkled in the distance, casting a hazy glow over the field of wild flowers.

He turned, leading Heero through the house to a gundam he had left parked outside.

Shivering slightly, Rei wrapped her arms around herself. Glancing to the stars, she watched as the gundam took flight, catching a glimpse of it and it distanced itself from her.

She stood shakily, heading into the house. Odin Lowe. He exsisted in this dimension, but not in Heero's. Or, her dimension rather, considering their respected dimensions had been flip flopped.

Did Odin Lowe belong in the senshi world? Or was it possible that some souls were not switched in the swap. She came across no reasons. Ten souls, ten innocent souls. How was it possible only ten souls destanys had been changed?

She opened her door softly, climbing into bed. She left her jeans and tank top on, pulling the covers to her chin. Her mind lingered on the question.

The voice came softly to her.

_Rei. You have to trust me._

Rei's heart skipped a beat a moment, then started again. Wufei had mentioned Setsuna to her. Rei waited quietly for the voice to continue.

She sounded like a broken melody, crooning comfortingly to Rei.

_Don't dwell so much on the past. Find your future._

Rei was quiet. Her mind begged for more. Gaining nothing, Rei growled.

"I dont even know where to start Setsuna," Rei spat.

The voice chuckled.

_It's been awhile Rei, and I am sorry. I am not able to tap into your mind. The dimension weakens the connection. You and Ami have your powers now. I seem to be loosing the ability to reach you as you girls gain your powers. Once the others have theirs, I may not be able to contact you at all, or I may be able to gain a very strong connection. I'm not sure which way it will go._

_I've looked back through time though. Find Catherine. She will have what you need to get through the security doors._

Rei frowned. Catherine? She waited for more. 

_Makoto will know. My connections breaking Rei.._The voice rushed.

"No, not yet," Rei urged. She paused a moment, shaking her head finally. She lost her. Throwing the blankets off of her, she exited the room, bounding down the stairs to Makotos room.

"Makoto," Rei asked softly, from outside her door. The door opened.

"What Rei? I'm getting ready to go to bed," she mumbled, tightening her pony tail.

"Setsuna," Rei said, as Makoto interupted her.

"You talked to her? What's she like?" Makoto asked with interest.

"She. I don't know. She said to find Catherine. I think she's got the access card," Rei said. She stared with curiosity at Makoto.

Makoto pursed her lips. Catherine. It'd been a long time, that was for sure.

"Oh, Rei," she said hesitantly, shaking her head as she sat down.

Rei shook her head, "Who is Catherine?" she said, offering an encouraging smile.

Makoto sighed. What did her sister have to do with anything.

"Mm, my sister," she said, trailing off.

Rei was quiet. She shook her head, not understanding.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister," Rei smiled.

Makoto shrugged. It had never been that necessary.

"Well," Rei urged. Makoto frowned. It wasn't that easy. Tracking down the circus could prove to be tricky. Then again, her mind had urged her all these years to forget the pains of the circus. Her muscles had forgotten the old tricks, and she'd put it behind her.

Makoto smiled, falsely, shaking her head.

"Rei, it's no time for a family reunion," Makoto said, sighing nervousley.

Rei's smile fell, "Makoto. We need the access card. Are you denying a mission?"

"..N-No-" Makoto stuttered.

Rei stared, "Then what is it?"

"Rei. You don't have any siblings, you wouldn't understand," Makoto said hesitantly, drifting off.

Rei was quiet.

Makoto stopped a moment, gazing at her feet. Maybe it was time to face Catherine. She hadn't seen her since she'd run_ away_ from the circus, joining Dr. J.

Hesitantly, she debated with herself. She escaped an OZ traning camp, the the circus, where she had met Catherine. The two girls looked similar, and although people guessed they were sisters, they were not blood related.

Catherine had cared for her though, all the same. Makoto had even grown to care for the older girl as her sister, ignoring the DNA difference.

She owed Catherine an explanation.

She cleared her throat.

"Have Ami see if she can find the location of the L3 colony circus," Makoto said. Her answer was simple, and the girl was silent.

Confused, Rei nodded, allowing Makoto to retreat into her solitude. She left the room, pausing to glance over her shoulder at Makoto.

She sat mute on the bed, her bangs falling over her face. She seemed lost in thought.

Flicking the light switch, Rei cleared her throat.

"Good night Mako-chan," she hesitated, staring back into the pitch black darkness.

She cleared her throat again, "If you need me, I'll be upstairs." She let the thought drift through, shutting the door softly.

Rei and Makoto were the more distant of the group.

Letting the compassion settle, Makoto smiled. The thought of outstretched hands was comforting, and she rested.

Perhaps Catherine would forgive her.

After relaying the message to Ami, Rei herself headed to bed. She paused to let her gaze linger out the window a moment, her eyes seemingly memorizing the position of the stars.

Makoto was nervous at breakfast the next morning, stuttering and knocking over a cup of syrup. Minako smiled encouragingly at her from time to time, and it eased her worries.

Ami cleared her throat, glancing to Makoto, "I've been able to narrow their coordinates down, within about twenty miles, assuming their rate of travel. If we leave after breakfast, we should be able to catch them at the Belividian Oasis." The news was seemingly good to the brunette, who took it with a grain of sand.

She nodded, encouraging the groups plan.

"Your gonna need these," Usagi said suddenly, smiling with an outstretched hand to Duo.

He had been rather quiet through breakfast. 

"Hm?" he inquired, glancing to her hand. On cue, he outstretched his, and a set of keys was deposited into them.

"Deathscythe?" he asked, recognizing the keys. Usagi had been teaching him to fly. She was arguably the best flyer of the bunch.

Usagi nodded, smiling. "I'll fly with Minako. Sandrocks cockpit is big enough for two. Your on your own."

Duo nodded. He glanced to Wufei, for approval. Wufei nodded.

Silently, Rei pondered what Zech's had planned to tell her. 

"Ready?" Usagi's voice burst through the group. Nodding, they readied themselves, heading to the underground hangar. 

"Wufei?" Usagi asked.

He grunted.

"Who are you flying with?" she asked.

"I'll team up with Ami," he said, following the blue haired pilot.

Usagi frowned, as Minako helped her into sandrock. She glanced through the thick glass, over at Deathscythe. Duo's first flight alone. She was nervous. 


	22. Dangerous Ties

**Switch**

**Chapter 22**

"Keep your speed a bit lower than Deathscythes. I want to keep an eye on him," Usagi said, strapping herself into sandrock beside Minako.

Minako nodded, grinding the gears of Sandrock to a start. The group took off, flying like a small wolf pack, Rei leading the way as usual.

Their ride was quiet, and Minako cleared her throat after catching Usagi's eyes on Ami's gundam.

"You worried about Wufei?" Minako asked quietly, keeping her eyes ahead.

Usagi scoffed, "Well. He doesn't have his powers. Why else would I be worried. That's all.." she trailed off, biting her lip in thought.

Minako smirked, wiggling her eyebrows, gaining another scoff from Usagi.

"It doesn't matter Minako. Soon this will all be over, and we go back to the moon, or wherever the hell we're supposedly from, and they come here, and we never see each other again," Usagi said bitterly.

"Don't be so sure of that," Rei's voice drifted clearly into the girls headsets.

"REI!" Usagi squealed, "You were listening?"

"I'm always listening," came Rei's reply, with a chuckle.

Usagi crossed her arms, pouting as Makoto's booming laughter echoed.

"Well at least someones in a better mood," Usagi said accusingly.

Rei paused, cocking her head to herself. She stayed silent, waiting for the exchange of words between the two girls. Usagi had a habit of trying Makoto's patience, and Makoto had certainly been blessed with a short temper.

She glanced down to her co ordinates graph, making a mental note of the gundam's location signals.

"A little bit," Makoto's voice said softly.

Rei paused, straining her ears.

Usagi seemed to be caught off guard. Normally this was her cue to stick her tongue out, making some goofy remark about Makoto's ponytail being too tight.

"So your sister owns a circus?" Usagi asked.

"Mm. Not exactly," Makoto said slowly. The memories of the circus drifted back.

Glancing down, Rei noticed the signal dot from deathscythe had lagged a bit behind the group. It stayed steady though. Perhaps Duo was just having speed issues, or his fuel was low. He seemed to be able to keep a balance. Maybe he was just nervous.

Rei alternated her eyes between the co ordinates graph and the path of her own gundam, while she listened.

"Catherine..she's not exactly my sister. When I escaped from the Oz camp, I had nowhere to go. I ended up at the circus. It was wonderful. I spent the day there and it was probably the most fun i'd ever had in my life...Then, the next thing I know, it's raining, and theres no people. Catherine found me, and told me the circus had closed. She asked where my parents were, and when I told her I didn't have any...She took me in. And I stayed with the circus, until Dr. J came along," Makoto explained.

The usually strong pilot's eyes welled up, as she kept them steady. She felt her heartbeat skip a moment, feeling like she was going to throw up. Her arms shook, and heavyarms dipped a bit, before rising back to the previous level. Her hands clenched around the controls, as her body shook.

She struggled to keep a grip on the controls.

Rei's steady gaze on the panel had alerted her to this. "Makoto," she said sternly, waiting for the response.

"Makoto!" she barked when their came no reply. Rei's head spun in the cockpit, as she noticed heavyarms head towards Altron, nearly ramming into it.

Ami's swift thinking had raised Altron, speeding slightly.

"Ami, are you and Wufei alright?" Usagi screeched.

"We're fine," Ami replied.

"Makoto!" Rei barked again. She had a nervous feeling. Makoto's gundam had begun to glow an odd green color, Rei had noticed through the corner of her eye.

Her stomach sommersaulted with a sick feeling.

"Duo?" She asked suddenly. Deathscythes signal was now so far behind, the hue on her screen was fuzzy.

"Shit," Rei grunted, as she whirled her body to get a good look at heavyarms. They were near stable ground, probably only a mile or two from the belividere oasis and they had no sign of the circus yet.

"Ami, raise your levels and speed. Minako you too. And Duo if you can hear me. I don't want any of you near Heavyarms until we figure out the condition of the machine," Rei ordered.

The gundams followed suit.

"Makoto?" Usagi screamed, as heavyarms spun out of control in front of her.

Rei's nerves jumped, heavyarms was gaining speed, and heading closest to her. There was no way she was going to be able to double back and check on Duo. Usagi and Minako had the best chance of it, but Rei was hesitant to take the risk.

Rei's sick feeling doubled, when she realized the reason Duo wasn't chiming in. Usagi had taken the headset from Deathscythe, if she and Minako were both able to reply.

An honest mistake, but it was going to cost them this time.

Trowa layed in his sleep, a feeling of nasuea overcoming him. He cleared his throat, turning over to glance to the other bed at Quatre.

He settled on saying nothing, noticing the blonde was sleeping. Trowa squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing.

"So if they ask, you know your not supposed to say your name is Heero Yuy, right?" Zech's grunted.

Heero didn't reply.

Zech's rolled his eyes cockily. "Just tell them," he frowned. He stared at Heero for several moments. "You have the powers of Mercury right?"

Heero nodded.

"Tell them your name is Mercury," Zechs settled on. The name was easily recognizable to Heero, and he wouldn't forget to answer It.


	23. A Sisters Love

Switch

Her fingertips were soft on his skin, hesitantly pressing into his chest. She frowned. He looked so peaceful. It was safe to say deathscythe was destroyed, and the rubble burned steadily in a field several hundred feet away.

Ami and Makoto had successfully dragged Duo to safety, and Ami was currently checking his stats. He was alive, fine but unconcious.

Rei pursed her lips, scanning their location.

Wufei watched from above Ami, a scowl on his face. He knew Duo would come too sooner or later.

"Baka," he shook his head.

"Wufei. We're still not positive how Duo lost control of the gundam," Usagi scolded. A glare from Wufei softened her expression, and the blonde's cheeks flushed in frustration as she returned her attention to Duo.

"We can't waste time," Rei said quietly, the group meeting eye contact with her. As if understanding, Wufei helped Ami gather Duo, setting him onto Altron.

"I'll watch over him," Ami said reassuringly to Wufei, as she pushed him off into the direction of the others.

_Careful Rei. Time can be reversed, but it cannot be stopped. Lose one you may lose them all._

Rei paused, her fingers still locked onto her harness inside of her gundam. She had simply fastened it, before Setsuna had broken through. The information disturbed her.

She glanced to the others, surveying them. She didn't feel comfortable being the watching eye, considering she never really had to take care of someone. She was uneasy, leading the way again, her worries unresting.

"I've seen the way you look at Rei," Zech's said casually, glancing at Heero. Heero's response was a simple grunt as he continued to stare at the newspaper.

"Don't waste your time. The girl was raised a cold blooded killer. She'll never be tame. Your a fool to think you can," Zech' sneered.

Heero grunted again.

Zech's raised an eyebrow. "Don't believe me then. You saw how easily she blew her best friend's head off. Don't think you're anything special."

Zech's rose with that, pushing his chair into the table, leaving Heero with his thoughts.

Enveloped in Catherine's arms, Makoto felt numb.

"Your getting really thin," Catherine said at last, worridly. She brushed a few tears from her eyes, swallowing. "Are you eating?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Makoto nodded, clearing her throat.

"Sis, I need your help," Makoto said. Her nerves jumped. She'd led Catherin out to the desert, the sands swirling around them.

She left the others with the rest of the circus, to keep an eye out that no one saw or overheard Makoto's meeting with Catherine.

"Anything," Catherine nodded. She put the back of her hand gently on Makoto's face. Her knees threatened to give way. It'd been so long.

Makoto swallowed hard, gathering herself to ask for the card.

"Mako," Catherine whispered, "Why did you go?" She asked softly, her heart breaking as she pushed the strands of hair out of Makoto's eyes.

Makoto toughened up. Holding her own tears back and biting her lip.

"Every day, I wonder why you walked out of my life. You were a blessing Makoto, the little sister I never had. I spend every day wondering if your okay, then suddenly, you turn up, and I just," Catherine shook her head.

"I need a card," Makoto said bitterly. She disgusted herself. Here she'd come all this way, simply to break Catherines heart again by turning her back once more after she got the card.

Catherine had an understanding look. She bit her lip, her entire body shaking. "You're with Oz aren't you," she murmured, shaking the puddles from her eyes down her face.

"No, No," Makoto whispered. Her body trembled. "Never, Cath, I'm trying to stop Oz. I promise you," she clasped Catherine's hands between hers, letting her lips rest atop them.

"I promise you, I'm trying, for what they did to me. For what they did to the world" Makoto whispered.

"Then tell me whats going on," Catherine demanded.

Makoto's eyes rested in Catherine's. She shook her head, "I-I can't Cath," Makoto said softly.

Catherine wrenched her hands from Makoto's, as Makoto grabbed desperately for them.

"Cath. I'm risking everything. Don't tell me I'm risking you," Makoto barked.

Catherine waited.

She reached into her breast pocket, pulling out a white plastic card, with a barcode on it, her hand's trembling.

"Trust me," Makoto urged.

Catherine stared, her hands clenching the card.

"Catherine," Makoto said, her voice stern. "They locked me in a camp. Trained me for them. I am doing everything in my power with the alliance to put a stop to this, and free them and stop them. I need that card," she said firmly.

Catherine gasped, her hands trembling as she passed the card to her. A green haze drifted around Makoto.

Her body absorbed it willingly, warmly. Her clothing changed, along with her entire composure. Her powers. She smiled. Eveything felt right.

She suddenly felt something forced into her hand.

Catherine appeared frightened, not understanding the change that had just taken place.

"Thank you," Makoto said softly. Her eyes met Catherine's.

"I promise you, Catherine, you, that when everything is safe, I will send for you, and everything will be fine again. I'm not gonna let you down this time...Sis," Makoto whispered.


End file.
